Soul searching
by Erica12
Summary: As Trent and Rachel deepen their relationship problems arise.Ivy and Nina meanwhile have their own .Chaos insues when everyones problems land on Rachel,Jenks and Ivy. Death claims some but not all while the tables are turned for Rachel and Ivy.Warning:Ravy endgame and Post-EverAfter .TrentRachelthenRavy. New CH @least 1 every 2 wks. First fic & long fic.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not The Hollows or it's character's._

_Chapter 1:Rightly screwed._

_Rachel's POV:_

_I open my eyes to find the sun shining through the window. The bed is warm and I feel relaxed in the way my muscles ache as I stretch. I sneak a glance at the alarm clock and read:11:00am."Shit!".I bolt upward, throwing the covers to the side and pounce to my feet."He'll be here in 10, back to the Turn, I keep forgetting my alarm lately."I thought angrily. I maneuver my way to my closet, tripping on clothes thrown on the ground hazardly. Ivy and I may not be as close as I like but she's still here when I need her. For example when picking out an outfit for a date with a gorgeous, billionaire I just happen to want badly enough to not mount in public places, all the time.'Okay, so maybe that last ones a lie. It's Trent, simple.'Grabbing my dark green number, I drape it on my bed along with a emerald shawl and new green heels.' Quick shower.'I pace out the door in my pjamas,barefoot with my feet slapping, and through the bathroom door, I switch the shower on and nearly trip before hopping in. In record time I'm out,dried and padding back to my room in a fluffy white towel.I slip into my underwear and step into my dark green form-fitting number that hugs my curves and comes up close to my neck and just above my knees. It's a breath of fresh air compared to my usual, don't get me wrong I love my ususal buts it's good for change and it 's...elegant. The last time I wore something like this was with Kisten. I sigh and push down the ache of nostalgia. The scent of coffee hits me.'Ivys up.'My mood picks up in acknoledgement. I slide into my heels and grab my shawl and wrap it around my shoulders before catching the time:10:07am.'Good, time for coffee.' I thought cheerily. I walk swiftly to the door and make my way to the coffee Ivysthere click-clacking in an oddly comforting rythem at her computer. "Morning".She glances at me and does a double take."Wow."She breathes, her brown eyes gaining a lustful tone. I'm a little startled by the butterflies in my stomach, it hasn't happened in while as we haven't spent a lot of time together compared to before San Francisco and I'm kind'a pissed at her.'Mostly I just miss my friend though.' Back to the present, I move to the coffee maker."Well thats an compliment if I've ever heard one."I said in passing, giving her time to collect herself.I grab my Vampiric Charms mug and pour some coffee, inhaling it's soothing scent.I turn around and clutch the mug in both hands while sipping. She clears her throat and in a batch of rare honesty says,"Yeah,well,you look incredible."She bites her bottom lip and I stifle a shiver at the sliver of fang."Thanks Ivy."I said sincerly with a warm smile.'See still friends, just not as close.' It's not perfect,never was, but she's still here and that's what matters. As long as she's in my life, everything will be okay. _

_The familliar clatter of wings cuts off the moment as Jenks sifts through sifting a wolf whistle in my direction he lands on the counter."Damn Rache, Tink's little red panties,you look better than a bottle of honey after a long day!"I blushed at the compliment with an amused smile."Doesn't she look good enough to eat!"Probably not the best thing to say in front of a vampire but that's my life people."Something tells me Trent's getting lucky tonight!"Okay, that I can't stand for."Hey!"I protest after hearing Ivy's snicker."I 'ain't a whore!Geez Jenks."Frowning in my new grumpiness.I take one last swig of coffee and dump the rest and leaving it in the basin just as the door rings and the horde pounce as Jenks dissapears.I sigh, my mood brightening slightly."Your dates here Rache!"Jenks hails as footsteps make way on the smile is auto-matic as is the butterflies I've come to recognise as the 'Trent's here' brand. The amused chuckle from Ivy at my reaction call my attention."Shut up."I said though it lacks venom and which makes her fully grin which of course makes my smile,it's funny how her moods affect mine like that. Trent's beautiful voice fills the space as he coverses with Jenks and then his tall,muscularly suited form is by the arch with soft silky blonde hair that I want to run my hands through, blowing from the open window,he freezes in his spot when he's spotted me."Wow"I arch my eyebrows."Twice in five minutes, complimentary much?" He gathers himself quicker than Ivy."You look stunning,Rachel."His tone is soft, relaying an honesty only few,one being me,could realise."Your not so bad yourself."In his three peice suit of browns, it certainly makes my statement, after second he asks if I'm ready and I nod.I take his arm and say quick goodbyes to Ivy and Jenks and we're off._

_Sitting in a table looking over Cincinnati,the city looks pure and good compared to the truth. The table behind me is the one Kisten and I had breakfast all those years ago.I swallow the lump in my throat and look back, it was never simple but it was less complicated then.I wasn't falling for the 'enemy', I didn't question my sexuality because I might be in love with my best friend,I wasn't a demon-ok maybe I was but you get me,Jenks had a wife, Pierce was kind of alive and of course Ceri, the last one I really miss. I drive the tears away, my friend 's dead and I miss her but that was the past and this is the present. Being upset and crying about it isn't going to fix it and Ceri would be disapointed and yell at me to get it together, besides the future doesn't look bad.I've got Ivy, Jenks, Bis, Wade-he still hangs around,kind of like a annoying big brother , David and the pack,Quen,Trent and of course the girls and life 'ain't bad, life 'ain't bad at all. I shifted my gaze to Trents and watched as he watched me, gauging my mood-probably suceeding too."I was thinking of Ceri."By his nod its clear he knew before I'd said it. Trents eyes softened perceptively with a shared pain."I miss her."No words were needed after that we both knew what the other was feeling. We always had an easy understanding where others were challenged. _

_We ordered and ate in companionable silence and I glance at him again. I couldn't help think he was beautiful.I looked to the city before he saw my appreciation. After dinner we went skating in a private rink he owns and it was peaceful,something bad will happen soon knowing my life._

_He drives me home then and we stop at the door as I fish the keys out and rain starts slapping down on us.I swing the door open and we race inside, dripping head to toe."I'll get towels, you get the coffee."I said as I skite down to my bathroom and get a pair of towels.'Ivy is probably on a date with Nina.'They'd been dating for about three months and are in as Jenks calls 'The Honeymoon Period'.I like Nina and thier good for each other. And Ivy's happy and if Ivy's happy then Rachels happy. It's just the way we work. Heading into the kitchen I don't know what to expect,apart from butterflies that are elephants by the time I've got there. My heart pounds in rhythem with my shaking hands.'Why am I so nervous, it's only Trent?I suppose it's been a while. Date-since I've dated not since I've had sex, athough...'Screw it.I'm Rachel Morgan, Runner,vicitorios over freaking Black Witches, Elf's,Demons and a Master yeah,screw it. Trent is sitting at the table in my spot and looking soaked and gorgeous.I drop the towels heavily on the ground."Hope your and yours is asleep Jenks."He turns frowning, which somehow registers as sexy."Rachel..."He questions.I smile seductively and he gulps.I walk to him and straddle him slowly.I wrap my arms around his neck as his hands go to my waist.I close my eyes as passion seeps into me. My eyes flash open and I kiss lips, they're soft and cold from the rain and as I move my lips with his in fevered passion he matches grabs my thighs and stands, his body molding gently to my own as he hums contently and I can't helping thinking it feels so good. _

_The world can demand saving tomorrow, right now I'm screwing a billionaire._


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Hollows or it's characters. Mostly Ravy this chapter. Things are moving more this chapter Chapter 2:All Fired Up Rachels POV: Fixing myself some coffee is a lot harder than you when memories of a certain Mr. Kalamack keep coming to my mind. I managed it as finally its poured and I turn back to the table. I see Trent there lounging in his boxers and undershirt and two things happen. One,my grip on my cup slacks and the cup is suddenly gone. Two,my heart gives a patter and my mouth opens but the clatter of the cup hitting the ground brings me back or maybe it's Jenks laughing on the counter."That's the third cup. Are you sure your okay Rachel?"Trent asks as he turns to me with honest concern in his eyes.I nod so enthusiasticly that I'm afraid my head will fall off."Yep,I'm good"I squeak out the words more than say. I'm not okay. I'm fantastic.

After finally sitting down to breakfast, the doorbell rings giving me a hop."Who is it ?"I ask Jenks. He shrugs and flies into the hallway.I get to my feet and follow him passing Trent on my way.I finally make it to the door and look to Jenks .If they were dangerous he'd tell me so I open the door.

Standing on our doorstep is a blonde couple."Hi,can I help you?"They glance at each other before handing me photo of a girl whos got long blonde hair and blue eyes, by the fangs I'd say she's a living vamp."We need you to find our daughter."At, the exaggerated footsteps behind me I turn holding up the picture in view."We've got a run."I inform, Ivy frowns and from there we let the couple in.

After explaining that when their daughter didn't go home to her dorm after 24 hours they'd got worried and called the IS. They went on to explain why it was unusual for their daughter and that in typical fashion the IS have dismissed them.

Sitting on the couch are the blondes while Ivy and I are seated on the chairs opposite with a notepad while the couples tea cools."You understand that Cassidy only has one close friend but Cass is a private person and looks after herself well and is always informing someone where she's going, even if it's to the Cafe right beside the building. Please,you have to help,the IS isn't taking us seriously." The mother explained,desperately.

I catch Ivy's eyes and we linger a moment too long we realise we're staring and we dart our attention back to the couple, a slight flush to my cheeks but unnoticeable.I knew what we were going to do before they even sat. Ivy has a soft spot for kidnapped teens and I need a run to get of the church and it's time with Ivy, maybe we can get our friendship back on track with time together."We'll take it and we'll find her."Ivys conviction and determination shone through.'Just try and stop us.'My own determination founded strongly.

I spare a glance across the kitchen counter at Ivy as I inject sleepy charms into splat balls, shes on the phone with Cassidys Psychology teacher trying to get a feel to who the girl is,what she's like, her personality,habits and hobbies, people she hangs around with, it's better to know these things in order to find her. Her parents are probably over-reacting and she just forgot to tell someone and lost track of time, just one problem:Ivy.

I've known my friend for a long while now and I know that when it comes to the kidnapping, of children especially, she always takes it personally and works harder than ever. Its tied her compassion towards children, especially ailing.I know how it feels to believe whole-heartily you won't make it to sixteen, you can imagine that it's a sore spot for me too. I also know from seeing my friends die that sometimes you can't save everyone. Ivys the most compassionate and caring person that I've met, even more so than your average vamp given their natural pull to help the pained. Problem is that I can tell she's already invested and I don't want her to be hurt when this is all over.

I inject the last syringe into the last splat ball, the Koltens had left about twenty minutes ago and Trent after saying he had a meeting.I smile at thought of Trent and load the splat ball.I bend down to I leave it in it's usual spot before retreating for the coffee-maker."Coffee?"I ask Ivy."Sure."Her slightly silky, grey voice responds that gives me my usual chest clench.'It's funny, when I hear Trent's voice I get that feeling but it's warm not like an electricity jolt.'Dismissing my thoughts as it's usual confusing nonsense, I pour the coffee into our Vampiric charms mugs.

I hand Ivy hers and ignore the pleasant feeling when her hand touched mine opting for a gulp of coffee as I sit,relaxing I sigh appreciatively with Ivy.I'm slightly amused at our caffeine addict tendices but whatever."So,any luck?"She nods while putting her cup down."There's five place's she could have went and we can trace her from, there's also Marissa, the roommate who I couldn't get a hold of,who's our best bet. "I nod."So we track down Marissa then find Cassidy and haul her ass to her parents front porch .Cake"She arches an perfect eyebrow with an amused smile."Whatever you say."

A loud yawn captures our attention as a scowling Wayde makes his sleepy way to the fridge.I turn back to a frowning Ivy, her brown eyes catch mine and with a familiar clench that I fear is my heart trying to escape my chest,'Definitely different to Trent.' I get back to the issue at hand."So, where do we find Marissa?"I ask garnering her full attention which makes my heart jump slightly."Marissa's class ends at about two, so we'll catch her then."I nod again."I'm comin'"Wayde chimes to my dislike and by the looks Ivy. knowing how I am, we'll probably need the back-up and Jenks will insist on coming too-but thats okay he's Jenks.

We're standing outside the classroom Marissa is in-Jenks by my shoulder, with five minutes to go.I'm texting with Trent,his idea.I chuckle at his description of Senator Diggs and Jenks is sniggering too."Tell him about it!"Jenks urges."No!It's dirty."I protest."Tinks diaphram!Like the dirty you guys were at last night?"My jaw hangs and I hear Ivy and Wayde snicker."Not cool guys!"I shout at them."Who says cool has anything to do with it."Wayde pipes in with more sniggering from him and Ivy."Great,they're bonding."I huff and arrange for coffee with Trent.

The bell sounds and doors swing and Jenks remain outside while Ivy and I make beeline for the classroom."Your Professor Dastry?"Ivy asks once we find the elderlyan Henods and calls Marissa to the front of the room while everyone piles out.A tall woman with curly brown hair comes forward smiling."Hi, how can I help you?"We explain that we're searching for Cassidy on her parents' request. She nods like she was expecting it but I get the impression she's not worried."Yeah,listen,Cass has stuff she doesn't want her parents to knowin', she isn't this perfect quiet girl or not in a long while. 'ain't uncommon for her to be out partyin' all nite, she's probs just lost track of time."She says the unexpected information I spare a glance at Ivy's slender figure." ...say she was in trouble what could you tell us?"I ask."Fine theirs a place she goes,helps out in'nit',this homeless shelter jus' by the IS look, for Lyla,if Cass needed to crash-thats where."She shrugs and the excitement is clear in Ivy's determined stance and I'm not immune .Her phone beeps just as we reach the door."It's Erica."I arch my eyebrows.I hadn't heard a peep from Ivys sister since she went abroad."Apparently she,your mother and brother,you and I are "invited"to dinner or else, somethin' about a spat between you and your brother."She explained.I roll my eyes."That wasn't my fault.I was at my black witch court trial and trapped in the Ever After"I mutter, it summons her fond smile."Tomorrow at seven.I'll give moral support."It's settled she's got it in her head. If it weren't for Robbie it would be a nice. It'll be good to see Erica, silver -linings, I guess.

The Hollows is darker somehow this side of town as the buildings fly by. the car speed is high,a sure sign of Ivy driving if not the vampire incense.I'm still positive if we got pulled over-unlikely as it is-that I'd get the blame, thats my relationship with the IS for you. Wayde and Jenks decided that I wasn't going to be trouble and went back to the church. Should I find trouble, Ivy was enough back up, one definite here is that I've got my best friend back.I can't explain it, I'm sure of our relat-I mean friendships solidity.I frown at the weird slip. Its been happening more frequently lately.'Whats that about?'Avoiding my usual weirdness when it comes to Ivy, I turn back to the case."You okay?You're frowning a lot."Ivy suddenly asks."Yeah,just weird thoughts."Its not a lie,Its very close to the truth...weird thoughts about you...if I'd added that it would be the full truth. Shes still concerned and I oddly find it adorable how her brow furrows,she bites her lip and her steady browns bore into me for a different answer , now her gaze is giving me butterflies and I sit still, otherwise she'll think somethings wrong, to be honest those thoughts happened so naturally that I only just caught myself,not uncomfortable at all.I defiantly share her gaze.I see something flicker in her eyes that surprises me, for a second I saw desperate passionate love .Like its been locked up and is trying to escape.I'd thought I'd never see it in her eyes again and its made my skin tingle,my heart race,my insides quiver and me feel something too close for comfort, to relief. She gasps softly obviously seeing something in my own eyes as her chest heaves, she quickly turns to the road again.'Releif?No..it can't be.'Her hands are tight on the steering wheel, the only other person I can read so well,by their eyes,is Trent.I had to work hard, we both did, for that understanding by learning each other but with Ivy it was always with a single look,if the emotion is strong enough,and I'd know exactly what shes feeling and thinking . Its the same with her.I'd never had that ease with anyone before.

We arrive at the shelter and I leave my discoveries in the car, knowing Ivy will do the same, we hurry to the front door, wisps of red curls blow in the harsh wind as l wrap my arms around myself. My red leather jacket whips and a chill spreads across my skin as I step inside to the walls in brown tones as l do a beeline for a counter.A woman with big pink lips is there chomping on gum and twirling her greasy hair."I need to speak with a Lyla,where can I find her?"She looks up slowly and with a dullness says she's with the soup so we follow our noses to a doorway and are nearly knocked off our feet by a woman but she steadys us and smiles lightly. With her brown eyes,fair skin and a slim figure she's pretty."Hi my lovelies,l'm Lyla how can I help you?"She looks about my age and l instantly like her , first impressions really do matter.I smile friendily."Yes we were lookin' for you.I'm Rachel and this is Ivy we're here about Cassidy Kolten."She looks surprised and nods and signals to walk with her."Shes not in trouble is she?""No,we're from Vampiric charms,we were hired to find her by her parents and directed towards you."Ivy pipes in."Yes,yes,lovely woman and veryselfless Comeshere every Friday and helps all day and night.I know that her friend Marissa believes she's out at parties all night but she's really here .Poor thing goes all night long without stopin'.Usually sleeps in the closet and goes home in the mornin'.'Okay,I'm officially annoyed. Whats with all the twists and turns?.You'd think her roommate would know her better, sounds like a saint compared to her best friend.I find myself liking the girl more and know l'm invested personally and Ivy is probably sharing this admiration.'Crap on toast,please don't let this go wrong.'"When did you last see her?"She 'hmm's' seeming to genuinely think."Last Friday and l wasn't expecting her until Tomorrow."I nod with Ivy and suddenly she gasps."Oh wait there's a boy , yeah Jason, short brown hair, brown eyes, real cute,she brought him here once, good kid."She exclaims, scaring me to the Turn with Ivy, if the jaw-dropped motion and rimmed black on her otherwise brown eyes is indicators, gathering ourselves we ask where to find this Jason."The Cafe beside the dorms."Ivy and l exchange a knowing in some fashion has mentioned The Cafe, adrenilene is flowing through my veins.'It's been too long.' I see it reflected in Ivys marron eyes as we smile widely, looking crazed.

I hand a card to Lyla before leaving and hurry after Ivy thats if she's still there,she is.'It'll probably be dark by the time we get there.'I thought as l got in the my car.l'd in typical Rachel Morgan fashion got suspended, Ivys the manic-with serious issues with the speed limit-designated(not by me)nutjob is the driver.

The ride to The Cafe was silent without distractions.I thought about what I saw, the look of intimate love I'd

not seen in so long.'Could she still be in love me ?Wait why do I care?'Officially confused as we arrive in front of The Cafe we walk to the door in our leathers.I try to not think about how her silky hair blows in the wind or the whiff of her intoxicating scent that bristles my nose.'What the Turn is wrong with me?'I thought getting irratated as we step foot indoors, Ivy suddenly glances at me enquiringly."Whats wrong, your confused and annoyed?"I sigh tiredly, wanting my bed and maybe an Elf pillow."It's nothing.I'm just tired of the merry-go-round."Which I am, just not in the way she thinks. Why can't I just have feelings for one person and settle?.But ,nooo...I have to start lusting for my best friend, the second she starts moving on after years of being in love with me , I wish this was that day in San Fransisco I would have done so much differently."Don't know what 'it' is but I'd do it."I breathed without thinking."What?"Ivy, looks bewildered now and my heart patters at the cute facial expression.'Oh,God it's getting worse'I thought agastly horrified."Nothin'. I'm talkin' to myself, can't a person talk to themselves without gettin' the third degree?"Okay I'm getting pissy, maybe I am tired."Sorry Ivy, just tired."My tone softens as her eyes that had gained black returned to warm brown. Her soft lips part, seeing something to me I can't."What?"She's staring and it's making me feel warm again and she clears her throat and shakes her head like a confused puppy. Theres something startled -like to her gaze as if she's just been told the Undead have a way to regain their souls ,hope and disbelief, and I wonder what she's aware of that I'm not."Nothing." She leads us to the front of the line and we spot the young man called Jason by his name tag.

After speaking to the boy, he reluctantly told us that he'd seen her yesterday , awkwardly might I add, told us she'd needed blood and directed us in the direction of a blood house. So five minutes later and Ivy has her pixy sword in scabbard strapped to her back and I have my splat gun tooked in the small of my back as we made our way through the front speaking to the manager. He said that she'd come there but was gone soon after. After a proposition, that made me uncomfortable, to Ivy that she declined we left through the back .My bites tingled but it wasn't too bad .We arrive in a back alley when Ivy suddenly freezes and with the rain pouring down on us and my clothes were sticking to my skin with my red hair.I looked to Ivy whom was had the new short cutted hair(with the same cut as years ago) sticking to her face and her clothes are hugging her svelte form dangerously and nearly giving me a heart attack. The droplets running doen her pale skin are making my mouth go dry.I clear my throat."What's up?"Her brown eyes catch mine with a hint of black that doesn't help my state." Blood. Lot's ofit Followme."She lead the way and Ifollowed Thedark alley casts shades on our faces as my vamp-made boots follow her leather, she stops going rigid.I see her swallow and can almost feel her eyes darken."Ivy?"I ask, my stomach churning in worry."I'm ..there's...just...(Takes a breath)a lot of it."She says stiffly.I'm surprised I'm not scared.A few years ago she'd be at my neck because of the fear. She looks to me, surprise event, obviously thinking along the same lines."You..you're not..."All she does is take a cleansing breath to recollect herself, seeing as she won't inhale my fear it would have been unbearable if I weren't eerily calm. She shutters and then her eyes are steady brown once more.

She walks straight for a dumpster by the wall and the stink makes me cringe.'Dead body,definitely ' Her long pale legs are peeping out from the adjacent sandals once clean and moghany are now scratched up and covered in muck. Then I see her waist covered in a short grey skirt with rips and tears from a fall. Trust me I know, I've fallen enough-thank you very much. Ivy is crouched beside her and I know by her angry and sad face itshe Shequickly looks up before I take the last step to see the fullbody Shepoints her hand at me to stop so I do."Its not pretty."I gulp and take the laststep Myeyes widen, I gasp and and feel my stomach nearly heave.I've seen dead bodies before but this is something else."Turn take it."I breathe,bending over and holding my veins are black and leaking black blood .Her eyes are black as if in hunger and blood streams down her cheeks. She's got scrapes on her palms and it's as if the blood was alive tying to escape her and her mouth is open but her teeth...They're gone, laying around her on the pavement. Bloodstains her chin and follows down and her nostrils too are bloody. Her hair is gone, leaving a bloodied mess as if she tried to claw at her scalp. My stomach theatens but I push it aside."Fuck!"The uncharacteristic curse brings Ivys eyes to me."Ivy get clear of the body!"I shout, panicked.'Oh God, oh God,oh God...'She looks startled but seeing I'm serious obeys, backing to behind me.I turn to her and take a calming breath."Did you touch her?Her body,her blood?"I'm shaking in my boots hoping for a 'no'."No I didn't WWhatis it?What do you know?"I sigh in releif."When I go to the Ever After Al teaches me,you know that. Butyou dont know is what he teaches me. He teaches me about the Ever Afters history and turns out, that the Demons created the Undead vampires in order to win in the war but they betrayed the Demons, they sided with the Elves and in retaliation the Demons cast a curse on every food source to make the blood poisonous to them,they made a crucial mistake, the Demons are immune to the curse naturally so the Vampires fed on demons for a few millennia before finally the demons cursed them to be half of what they are,aka Living Vampires .They fled to reality after the war started to worsen."Ivy seems to process this."So this curse, thats what you think happened to Cassidy?"She asks.I nod."Yes. It fits with the symptoms and Al went into great detail.I think he might suspect one has been made or stolen."She frowns, adorably in my opinion.'What the Turn is up with me lately?.I'm with Trent and I think I could lovehim Whyam I acting like this?I love her, don't get me wrong but it's always been and felt platonic, why am I suddenly feelin' like this?' Shaking myself out of my thoughts, "You and Al need to talk."I nod agreeing."I'll call it in, you should go, they'll try to pin this on you, being a demon."They're was no malicious intent in her words and I'm thankful.

When we get home, Ivy headed out saying she has a date.I catch her at the door before she goes." You understand that until we sort out this curse business that you can' t take blood. If what I suspect is true then everyone has it right now and just don't know it."It could be crossing the line, but I'd rather, upset Ivy, to twice dead Ivy .She seems almost shy as she ducks her head, before she lifts it to my gaze again."It's fine.I haven't been practicing for a few months."The surprise must have shown because she smiles and shrugs nonchalantly.'I didn't even notice. No moodiness what-so-ever.' With a final goodbye she's gone and I shrug, good for her.

I decided to wait until tomorrow to call Al about the curse.I'd just settled with a sandwich before bed when the bell rings. Trent?.No he's in an night-long meeting. We rescheduled coffee for breakfast tomorrow .Then who's at the door. Ivy?.Guess I'll find out.I feel Bis come into the kitchen."It's Rynn Cormel."Great, nothing bad happens with him around.I sigh and walk to the door. Jenks buzzes in, albeit unusually slowly."Jenks, are you okay?"Concerned, I watch him pant and don't see any dust."I don't know Rache!Tinks frilly knickers! I've been feelin' weird for days,so are the kids and Belle 'n' her kin too.I don't like this Rache, something's wrong."He looks seriously worried and I can't help being worried too."Go to bed, Bis is here,I'II be fine."My stern voice worked as shockingly he flew to the kitchen.'Since when does Jenks listen to ME!.Something's definitely goin' on. First vampires are under attack, now pixies and next?'

With that I open the door to be greeted with an Undead vamp, ex-President with a disarming smile in his best. Onmy doorstep is Rynn Cormel, the man who saved America with a smile."Rachel, your looking well."I frown in annoyance."I've got my plate full, what do you want?"I ask bluntly which seems to amuse and delight him, if his widening smile is any indication."Fair enough, may I come in?We have important issues to discuss."I sigh and widen the door, in a whiff of incense he's inside and I close the door.

"I suppose I'll get straight to it .You've got five months to save Ivys soul and if you don't agree to find a way, I'll kill her. If you don't make it on deadline,I'll kill her. Tell of my visit today, I'll kill her .Its's simple, find a way to make a soul stay in an Undead and you get to live as happily ever after as you'd like. Don't and I kill her."He finally looks back to me and all I can do is stare in shock and nod dumbly. He smiles wickedly when I regain myself."You son of a bitch!Why would I help you?"He smiles in cruel knowing."It's simple.I can smell it,always have, since the day I met you and MsTamwood .You see an Undead can read emotions in people a lot easier than a living .They can't smell it but I can... its stronger now...hmm...look at that your starting to see the truth. You see the reason you'll do what I say is because with you dies Ivys chance of her soul remaining.I can smell it, your unconditional love for her. You'd die for her,bleed for her and give your soul for her,you may be able to lie to her, even yourself but I'm an Undead Master Vampire, you can't lie to me."He wipes the tears, that I hadn't noticed from my cheeks with an disturbing curiousity. I'm literally shaking in my boots and hyperventilating.I'm in too much shock to be afraid."If you don't do it for Ivy, do it for every other desperate vampire in the world .It's not just for us, its for them "I take deep breaths and nod."Ok,I'll do it, five months. But there's one thing.(He looks at me distrustfully)..if I can't do it, kill me instead."he seems genuinely surprised."If I can't save the person I love most then I don't deserve to live."Understanding and a sliver of respect blossoms in him as he nods. "If you need anything just call, anything at all."I nod and let him out leaving me with a shocked Bis who lands on my shoulder, an unsure grey and wraps his tail around my shoulder in his attempt of a hug thats comforting.I hardly notice the lines, so used to them."I won't breathe a word."He promises."You're a good friend Bis, I don't know what I'd do without you."He snorts."Die?"He offers.I smile, my mood lightened-Bis is good like that."Cheeky."He chuckles, enjoying our banter just as much as I am.I sigh."Oh Bis, what'll I do?"He sighs."What do you want to do?"I huff, stamping my foot."I want them both"I say bitterly."I don't believe you can love two people at the same time. I believe that its like this, one love fades while the other stays ,the REAL love is dangerous,unknown and different to all others but its usually that one that people find hardest to accept"I contemplate that, it faded with Nick and with Kisten,it stayed.I glanced at the pool table with a familiar ache in my chest.'I truly loved him. I would have settled with him at the time. I still miss him.'Back to the topic at hand,"I know that I'm falling for Trent. But for Ivy my feelings for her were always platonic up to a year ago ,she'd kissed me and its like my -always off-romantic feelings for Ivy light switch was switched on and now I'm confused to the Turn and back. What di'ya make a' that?"he grunts and shrugs."I honestly don't know. But if I were you I'd make sure I give it a shot with Trent and not have question is would you regret not trying with Ivy?"He's right.I don't know much when it comes to Ivy but I'm sure I'd regret not trying with Trent. I wouldn't know where I'd start with Ivy shes unavailable and you know...a woman"I don't know about Ivy but I would always wonder 'what if?' with Trent."He nods his understanding but theres a knowing look in his eyes."Then you've got your answer, at the least for the time being."I smile, "Thanks Bis your a wonder."Feeling lighter I head off for bed, I've got an early-ish morning.

Next time:

Family Dinner is unexpectedly surprising.

Trouble in The EverAfter.

Next chapter is in Ivy's POV.


	3. Chapter 3: Warmer Than Normal

I do not own the Hollows or any characters used here.

Just a filler,next chapter is going to be more interesting.

**Chapter 3:Warmer than normal**

Ivys POV:

The scent of coffee awakens me.I can't feel or smell Nina so she's probably up. The silk sheets fall as I grab my robe and slip it on.I stretch on my way out like a panther. My nose tingles at the fresh redwood scent and I know Rachels up .It had been an uneventful night to Nina's distain.I'd withheld sex all these months because I don't trust to not mix it with blood .Last night was supposed to be 'the night' but I was extra cautious given recent developments.

I find my two favourite people in the kitchen .Despite hating Skimmer and feeling uncomfortable with Glenn, Rachel and Nina get along almost too well."Hey, whats the time?" I ask." 10 .Trent should be here any minute with the girls."My mood feels brighter at the prospect of Elf kiddies .What?Their cute as hell.I sit down in my spot and their chatter picks up again.I can smell their relaxedness from here .Nope not a Skimmer-Rachel classic .Thank god!.I check my emails and accept the coffee Rachel hands me.I hear Trents limo pull up."Trents here."I inform and I may not be Undead but I can practically feel Rachels happiness.I head to my room to get dressed,my hips swinging,for who,I don't know.

By the time I'm dressed in grey jeans, a black tee and my leather boots, Jenks,Belle, Bis,Trent, Wayde and the girls are conversing .Theres a new closeness between Bis and Rachel as he sits on her shoulder and banters with Jenks and Wayde , Trent and Belle are talking about her kin in his gardens as Nina chats cheerily with Jih and her husband .All thats missing is Quen-who's got a security update meeting,Ceri and... Kisten.I catch Rachels eye and know she's thinking the same .She loved him too."Green or Red?"She asks."He would of gutted us if it was green again."She laughs but I still see the sadness in her eyes, after all this time."I'll call them after dinner."Her eyes hold familiar warmth as they always did before he died and I'd missed it."What dinner?" Nina asks curious as ever."Her mother has called a family meeting. Rachel and her brother are being stupid idiots again. Erica and Ivy are invited."Jenks sniggers."Who's Erica?"Miss Curiosity asks with a hint of jealously.I squeeze my eyes shut._"How did I forget?"_"Shit,I'm sorry I forgot."Jenks being Jenks laughs his face off."Ex?"Now everyone is sniggering.

I'm about to answer when said sister knocks on the door,grinning madly in her holy gothness."No way..."I hear Rachel breathe and then shes grinning like a fool."Rache!Let us' in!"Erica pleads. Rachel is ripping the door open not a second later .Yeah the only thing worse than Erica and Jenks in the same room is her and Rachel. After breaking the ice a couple of months back they we'ere inseperable until Erica left for her studies squeels and then tackles Rachel hugging her and then they're laughing and grinning like the fools they are."Damn Rache!You look good."Rachel rolls her eyes."Erica why are you here?Not that I 'ain't happy to see you."The goth shrugs,"I wanted some time with you lot."The demon rolls her eyes again."Sapiness runs in the family, huh?"Erica makes a faked hurt look but she's soon grinning again.

Ignoring their usual banter as Jenks lands on my shoulder.I spot Nina in her stewing and walk over beside her, leaning provocatively against the counter. All of a sudden my sister is smothering me and I'm literally breathless then she's jumping up and down like a manaic."Erica!Can't...breathe"She lets go and I growl and glare at her."C'mon V we all know your a softie.'Ain't that right guys?"A chorus of nodding and yes occurs."Big old softie""All guwey""All warm and fuzzy" and then lastly Jenks pipes in."Big pussycat and all bark"He snorts."Hey Rache,Rex could make her his bitch."We all turn at the last one."What?"I shake my head at his potty mouth rearing its head.

I never did get round to telling Nina about who Erica was, she'd left soon after. Rachel ,Erica and I caught up and we can hear Trents and Waydes chatter in the living room.

"So, hows life in Italy?"Rachel asked beside me from across Erica."Awesome.I love it you've got to visit."Shes so enthusiastic and I found my mood lightening as I realised how contagious it is .Rachel may be all fiery curls but her current smile is warming my stomach slightly again.I thought of that look or looks I'd seen yesterday.I'd never seen it on her .A lovers look, just seeing it gave me a panic attack a like none I'd had in months, although Rachel probably didn't notice.I'd kept the attacks secret,, only Erica knows. I'd seen her giving me more intimate looks the last few days, heard her rapid heartbeat, smelt the scent of fading denial, their wasn't a single bit of fear when I'd vamped-out .Something going on with her. Somethings different about her.I don't smell fear,or the fading denial when I'd come home but their was a sense of unstableness by the front door, so many emotions fighting for dominance. Something big happened by that door when I left.

Refocusing my thoughts, i tune into the conversation their talking about our latest run a case of poisoning by blood made bad by a curse."Rachel, have you called Al yet?"She shakes her 'no'."We've got a few minutes to spare.C'mon I wanna see the Rachel Morgan day-walking Demoness extroadinaire in action."Erica chirps in Rachel looked to me in permission and I nod. she sighs, getting up in search of her scrying mirror and then she leaves to the belfry, Erica forward eagerly,"Well?..."Truly confused, it must have shown too."Oh my god, how can you not smell it?. Alice will be thrilled, I can't wait to tell 'er."Oh god Rachels pregnant"I spit out she gives me her you're an idiot look."No shes not."Its right then Rachel returns._"What does she smell that I don't?"_

She places the mirror on the table in front of us."Stayin' or going?"Such a simple question but with so many hidden meanings.I follow my heart for the first time in what seems years."Staying."She seems more than surprised, no doubt at the hidden meaning._'I never could let her go. what did she think would happen, she's my best friend and the person I'll always love most, whether platonic or not doesn't matter. Wait she didn't think I would leave?.I've been distant, trying to move on but never- OhGod, she didn't know .The look of longing, she probably missed me like hell, I'd heard her say in scattered words that I represent her home.'Home is where the heart lies', I basically abandoned her. No wonder I keep smelling strong emotion fromher Wepromised each other we'd never leave each other.I did.I betrayed her. The only thing worse, as sappy as it sounds, as hurting as I did is hurting _" I vow it again._"Never again"_I see the tears in her eyes and know mine are the same."Fuck!Are you guys okay?You're throwing off some serious emotion. Jesus thats strong!."I swallow the lump in my throat at the sound of Erica trying to breathe .It must be heavy, shes good with emotion, hardly touches her-even fear .In some ways shes more in control than I am. But right now all I want to do is hug Rachel to death,never let go.I control my breathing and shaking appendages as she calls AI .Erica seems to calm as her eyes return to normal and I hear the front door shut.

Wayde shuffles in with Jenks on his shoulder."Trent left with the girls, said he had an emergency."Wayde sits beside Erica and I glance worriedly at Jenks."I'm fine."He says and I nod, trusting he'd tell me if it wasn't the case .Rachel sighs and removes her hand from the mirror .She looks worried."What is it?"I ask with suspicion .She looks at us all in turn before her eyes reach me."I'm sorry. Al's calling me and if I don't come he'll drag me over. It sounds important.I'll have to meet you there. Theres a line beside the house that I'll use."She explains, nervously.I sigh."I'll be careful. Besides if he was pissed he'd drag me over straight away not give me a choice and time."I know theres truth to her words and despite it I'm worried."I'll be late to dinner, is all."She says casually. Jenks snorts and Wayde grunts but thats the extent of their input."Okay."I murmur.

**Next chapter:**

_**POV will change frequently.**_

**A not so pleasant surprise for Ivy.**

**An entertaining dinner.**

**Demonic problems.**

**Rachel finds 'a' answer to 'one' important question.**


	4. Chapter 4:Unlikely Friends (Part 1)

**I do not own the Hollows or its characters.**

POV will change a lot this chapter.

**Author note:**I know exactly where this is going and already have a few ideas on a sequel. This is an extra long chapter here,with LOTS of Ravy.

**Chapter 4:Unlikely friends(Part 1)**

_Ericas POV:_

The car ride has been silent. Ivy had said we'd need the car because Rachel would be needing a lift, so we left her beloved bike at home. But now, now it was quiet, and its driving me nuts. Ivy's always been the quiet one in the family but this is bad even for her.I'd have said something but I know she's just worried about Rachel. One thing I know about my dear sister-she's always worried about Rachel.

"V stop worryin'. She's done this hundreds of times."I groan with a characteristic roll of my eyes. She exchanges a glance with me before it returns to the road. She shrugs,"I don't know what your talking about 'Rica."Her tone is innocent and casual. Two things my sis' is definitely NOT.I sigh and roll my eyes."That's bull' and you know it."She sighs, defeated._'She must be really worried if she gave up so soon.'_"Fine.I'm worried.I always am.(her hands motioning around her)She's playin' with Demons for the Turns sake."Her voice had rose, giving away her distress._'If she only knew.'_Backing out of my thoughts, I focus on the issue at hand. The best way to calm Ivy down is with reason."She IS a Demon. And they haven't tried to kill her in a long time. She's like their darling child. They want her alive for her Demony-babies too. Plus she saved their lives, they owe her. And she has a place there as a student, she has credit. WHICH by the way, means Al won't hurt her. And well shes freaky friends with Newt, so ya' know."She bites her bottom lip and frowns. She's annoyed that I'm right. She sighs, dipping her head."Your right."

For the rest of the ride, she seems to be in a better is good, she tends to drag me down oherwise. She takes a breath to say something but hesitates.I roll my eyes."What is it V?"My tone is bored and tired. "Have you noticed anything different about Rachel today?"I think before answering, knowing Rachel wouldn't want me to tell Ivy her secret."Yeah. There's a lack of certain emotions in her scent."Avoiding telling her theirs a new scent.'Perfect.'I thought cheerily. She nods as if expecting that answer."Something weird happened just before we found the Kotlen body."She seems torn on whether to continue."What was it?"I ask, nudging her to continue. She sighs, probably choosing her words."There was a strong scent of blood. My eyes had blacked-out. Usually when it happens Rachel gets afraid and I have to refrain from biting her. But there was nothing, there wasn't a tiny trace of fear.I was able to get under control but when I asked her how she did it, she said she hadn't a clue."My eyes are wide when she finishes and my mouth is agape.I quickly gather my wits."V I've never heard of anything like it."Its uncommon but is known that some people become afraid but calm down quickly when faced with a hungery vamp. But ...to not feel fear at all...is unheard of. She sighs, nodding."I thought you wouldn't, but you see why I think she's diffrent. She seems more fearless, calm and sure in her skin."I frown."That might not be a bad thing. It seems from what I've seen and what you've told me, she's the same just not as afraid, of herself and the world, and more cautious and thinks before acting. She seems to have changed into a more mature person, grown up. Maybe she's finally becoming the person she wants to be."She seems to think on that for several moments.I watch as it dawns on her."You're right.I think you're right."She's nodding now, sure in her belief. Then she has a small smile and a happy glint in her brown eyes and I can't help thinking that its going to be a good night.

**Rachel's POV:**

As soon as we're out of the line, I explode, I turn aound, stumbling slightly as I turn to Al, facing the lit fire simultaneously."Al, how many times, stay out of my head!And let me bubble my own consciousness!"I shout. With his velvet green jacket and modern glasses showing his slit eyes,he seems...amused. He smirks lazily as my hands turn to fists and if I didn't like the guy in some weird way, I'd be punching his lights out. Demon or not. But no, I'd made a silent vow to be better."There was good reason for my intrusion. But you do have my apologies(he bows) .Sincerely"Surprise over-rules anger it seems, as he straightens.I sigh, already tired."What did I do now?"I ask as my head lowers tiredly. He lifts my chin up, and a look of gentle

fondness appears on his face, as startled as a deer in headlights,I stare."It seems nothing.I had no choice. Newts familiar has escaped with valuable curses. Given your history, some of the collective wished to rule you out.I,Newt and Dali protested but it was best to make sure blame wasn't shifted as with the Ku'sox situation.(He sighs)As for what else I saw and felt you have my word on my beloveds undead soul, I won't breathe a word."My chest feels heavy as tears threaten I take a deep breath and defeat them. He won't say anything. Demons are many things,but not liars." What are we going to do about Nick?"He

suddenly beams a bright smile."You said 'we'?"I nod."I'm a Demon.I'm where I belong, as a part of the Collective."His face lights up as if its christmas."You've grown a lot this last year,hell days. Surpassng your own expectations. We Demons, we look after our own, remember that. We aren't like witches, turning on each other. You'll always be welcome here, I speak for all Demons when I say that."Theirs a knot in my throat and tears finally fall."Thank you Al. That means more than you know."He squeezes my shoulder in reassurance with a honest smile and I see again why I'm strangely fond of him.

After settling by the fire he explains why he'd needed to talk to me and I'm hit with the severity of the situation."The curses stolen are among the first made. They're made to target what you call 'Inderlanders' and he intends to use them for revenge against us all, these curses aren't like the ones you know. When active, they target all of the species, at their vulnerabilities, and their isn't any time it hits them instantly. For vampires it targets blood, Weres are targeted by control, Witches their use of magic,Pixies and Fairies flight and sifting dust, Leprechauns

wishes,even the Elves have one targeting their wild magic. I don't know if he has used them yet" His voice is serious and his lack of his nickname 'Itchy witch' gives away the gravity of the situation."He's using them.I had a run was a Livin' vamp poisoned by blood.I thought it looked like a curse."He hangs his head and heaves a breath."You're positive?"I nod,my red curls bouncing."I'm sure, unfortunately."_'Crap on toast, this is bad.'_He removes his sun glasses."Okay."He looks up at me."Go to the second cabinet behind me. Green bottle. Be careful not to get any on you."I do as he asks and as I'm looking through the cabinet I find the green bottle. I lean in and I feel something wet on my fingers._'Its just the cabinet is damp.'_I thought, dismissing it.I hand the bottle to him and he promptly sniffs it before handing it back as I sit in front of him."Its a anti-curse in case one of yours gets it. Have them drink it and they'll pass out. When they awaken their healthy. Its the only one, so be careful with it."I hold it just that bit tighter."Now, you have a dinner to get to.I must warn you, Newt will probably stop by. She has something, of girl problems to talk about."I sigh knowing better than to argue. She usually drops by to help me with making charms for runs.I think she likes having a female Demon around ,and well, when she isn't crazy she's good to have around.I'd never pass up being taught a curse Als never even heard of. Plus when she's lucid she's even more interesting._'Crap on toast!I'm starting to like her.'_

As I stand he comes close and sighs, his eyes on the ceiling as if having to do something embarrassing."Rachel, theres something else."I frown in curiosity."What's that?" He finally meets my eyes."I know of a possible way.A mixture of curses to help your soul problem. Its risky but compared to nothing its something. To succeed would be unheard of. But given your 'deal'-which _will_ go wrong, its your best chance. You signed up for all or nothin'.This is possibly high cost but also-if done right-has the best odds. Talk to Newt she knows more than I."My heart is hammering and hope floods me.A chance.I have a chance. That's all I need.I will not fail her.

Al sends me off into a line and I wonder how Robbie, my Mom and Erica

will react to having a my powerful,more than slightly crazy,Demon friend at dinner.I'm amused until a thought crosses my mind._'Ivy's gonna kill me.'_Newt finds Ivy fascinating and tends to stare at her,which makes Ivy uncomfortable and nervous then there's me who, in her opinion, finds it a little too entertaining , Yeah I have to hold back from laughing my ass off. Don't get me started on Jenks,at least I try to hold a squirming IvyTawood is pretty irresistable, in more than one way.

**Ericas POV**

_**10 mins until Rachels arrival.**_

The neighbourhood is quiet without a soul in sight as we wait at the front door. The sun is nearly completely set and the dark blue sky with light blue horizon would be difficult to see in. But being a living vampire has many perks for Ivy and I, as we see the houses with picket fences easily. The smell of freshly cut grass is stark against the sound of piercing silence.

The new scent of cooking chicken wafts outside as Alice opens the door and greets us with a delighted smile. Her firey curls and distinct likeness to Rachel gives me pause. But it wears off,she's wearing a striped apron and her usual redwood scent."Hi girls, come on in. Don't mind Robbie hes just being a irritating peice of ass.'Yep, that's Alice Morgan.'Thanks Ms. Morgan .Rachel is runnin' late. Al needed to talk to her in person. She's gonna drop by on the line beside the house."Alice nods as if its perfectly normal."Well dinner is in the oven and won't be out for an half-hour, so no harm done. And Ivy,please call me Alice, you're family."We nod as she closes the door as we hang our jackets before walking to the sitting room where Robbie is seated."Don't be a dick,Robbie, wait 'till your sister is here."She calls out."Mom!"His cheeks are as red as his hair. I can smell his embarrassment from here. Like I said that's Alice Morgan,and you thought

her daughter was nuts. Granted she is, but you see where it comes from.

For the next few minutes I chat with Alice and help with dinner. While Ivy sets the table and cleans the kitchen

within an inch of its life._'I honestly don't know how Rache lives with her.'_Robbie on the other hand, stews,a lot. I mean even I couldn't cheer him up. He just sits a slumped heap on the couch with his arms folded, pouting like a child.I mean I'd seen Rache' stamp her foot but this was something else.

I look out the window when I feel something shift. There, firey curls, curves and all, is Rachel.I shriek and scare the life from everyone.I point out the window at Rachel and Ivy smiles gently.I elbow her,"Told ya."She sighs and rolls her brown eyes."Yeah,yeah, yeah..."I hear the back door open and Rachel saunters in confidently._'I definitely see what V was talkin' about. Rache' always had a ballsy and brave confidence about her but now her strides are more confident and her hips sway more and when she walks into the room you get a formidable sense from her and I may be straight but dare I say...seductiveness. Oveall she looks more powerful...or is it dangerous?"_She smiles charmingly,"Hey guys."Alice smiles and hugs her daughter."Its good to see ya sweetheart. Ya' reek of burnt amber."She draws back and Rachel looks sheepishly to Ivy."Rachel..."Ivy's voice holds warning, like she knows she won't like she's going to hear. The red-head chews her bottom lip nervously."She's coming."Ivy shakes her head."Shit. Why ?"Rachel sighs, and I think she's tired. It must have been a long day."Al said girl talk. But I think it might be something more. Nick's on the loose and he stole some of the most powerful curses made. Demons are out for blood...Ivy one of them is matchin' the description of the Kolten case. Its bad. End of Inderlanders bad."There's a blast of burnt amber and then a person is in front of us. Dark robes brushing their bare feet, its hard to tell gender. Their pitch black eyes find Rachel."Right you are Rachel Marriana Morgan , Oh is that chicken."She smiles with a child-like quality ,I'm just confused.

**Ivy's POV:**

"I'll give you a plate, you want gravy?"Alice asks."No thank you."Newt has manners, who knew. Robbie makes a very unmasculine noise as he stands beside his mother at the stove."Are we not focusing on the fact she's late and this thing has appeared out of nowhere."I can smell Rachels anger at what he said."She's a Demon and so am I. So if you're callin'(Points at Newt) _her_ a 'thing', you're calling _me_(points at self)a 'thing'." Newt makes a thoughtful but pleased noise. Meanwhile we're stunned. Rachel just admitted, while not under threat, that she's a Demon. In the past, Rachel has always had the mind frame of a Witch. Just as in her view, Pixies are people. She only said shes a Demon because it

was for her continued survival."I thought Gally was pulling my strings when he'd said you consider yourself a

part of the Collective. Apparently not."She makes the noise again with a small smile."You aren't really a Demon. You're a witch but calling yourself a Demon."Rachel's hands turn to fists as her eyes widen. Newt laughs hysterically as if its the funniest thing she's ever heard, holding her stomach and leaning in on herself."Please, you think we'd let her into the Collective if she wasn't."She snorts unlady-likely."We've tested her._I've _tested her. She can Lupa. She's not only a Demon but a

female Demon like myself."What the Turn?Since when does Newt defend Rachel?And what's a Lupa?"Who the hell are you?"Robbie questions incrediously."I am Newt.I'm the oldest and most powerful Demon.I am the only female Demon save Rachel and completely insane."She deadpans. And successfully by the shocked faces apart from Rachel and I. She turns into a more sexy version of Rachel with revealing leathers. Through knowing its _Newt _represses all effect for me."Newt

we've talked about this. No changing into me when I'm around. It freaks me out."Rachel whines."She..she..just..."Robbie stutters.I sigh at the Newt drama."Its all the rage back home."Newt says simply. Alice looks uncomfortable but smiles anyway."Okay, sweetheart why don't you and your friend talk while we finish cooking.10minutes ?"Rachel nods and steers Newt to the table where they sit side by side.

**Rachel's POV:**

My eyes are tired as I rub them.I sigh, dropping my hands to my lap and look to Newt. She watches me in calm interest, her black eyes reflecting the lights from the kitchen. Its strange, I'm oddly comfortable with her silent, patient presence. Ceri used to teach in silent impatience but Newt seems to teach in a patience of a thousand years. The ache in my heart is knawing at the thought of my dead friend. Tears prick and I breathe slowly. Not wanting to worry anyone.

After gaining control, I turn to Newt."I need a favour."In a black blur, all of a sudden Ivy's svelte silhouette is in front of me. My lack of my usual fear is intrigueing."No(she shakes her head).You can't seriously get another mark."I sigh, ignoring her."I need the _taciturnum_ **(means quiet in latin)**curse.I have a sensitive issue. You'll want to know about it."My voice holds the seriousness I feel. She studies me closely before nodding her agreement. Once, on the same wave length, I turn to Ivy, hating it all. Having to lie to her, dreading how close to a betrayal of trust this will picture me to her,hating having 'her' chance but being forbidden to tell her. To tell her many things-some on my own accord.

I look into her black rimmed eyes, knowing what I'm about to do is going to upset her more."I'm sorry."She softens at my sincerity, and that's all the time I need."Rhombus."She gasps, realization dawning. Before she can move a muscle, the circle of gold covered in black is around us.I see her panic and swallow my tears, turning back to Newt. Deciding to be blunt I speak after realising I cant here anything but our breathing."In five months time Rynn Cormel is going to kill me unless I find a way for a vampire to keep their soul-specificly Ivy-after death."Her lips part in rare surprise as her eyebrows rise. She clears her throat,"Okay, how am I to help?"Its my time to be surprised and she chuckles at my expression."You're one of us, a Demon, we look after each other especially after you save our lives. You are no longer prey but family."Her voice is kind and sincere."Thank you.(I clear my throat)Al said you knew of a pair of curses that could help. He gave me their names when I slipped into the line...what were they?...Anima Spiritus **(Life in latin)**and Concatenationis**(Binding in latin)**."She gulps and looks uncharacteristicly nervous."Yes...I know of them...my...(she looks thoughtful)..mother made the Life curse...I think...as for the other...it was one of the first made...and stolen by your Ex lover I believe..."I cringe."Nick seems to become more of a problem every time I hear of him."I said distastefully."If and when we do get the curses however we'll have other problems...but I must commend Gally, he has the right idea...a _Merger _mixed with _Animus Blandaum _**(Soul charming in latin)**and _Aureolae Fictio _**(Aura shaping in latin)**and...yes,it has a good chance...I must warn you though(her face is serious)...if you fail it will backfire and chances are it will kill you and put your vampire into a coma, the coma being the least..."She eyes me as I sigh deeply."I'll be dead if I don't and chances are Ivy won't have another chance again...like Al said...its all or nothin'.She nods in acceptance."So be it.""I can't tell Ivy or Rynn will kill her, so we have to do this quietly."She frowns at the new information."We will pretend to be doing teachings, making charms and she won't know head from toe. She is still uncomfortable with me?"I stare,thinking she hadn't known."Yes I knew."I clear my throat and gather my wits."Yeah, she is."She nods, seemingly pleased at the news."And magic?"I sigh, I've always have felt hurt at her fear of magic."Yeah, she is"I say sadly. She smiles cunningly."Then we'll practice and I'll stare to my hearts content."I return her devilish smile with amusement too."I like your thinking. She won't be in the room long enough to know anythings up. Although theres one other issue."She looks at me in question and curiosity."Jenks.I love the man but the more who know the more chance of Ivy hearin'.Bis is the only one who knows."She nods in understanding."Then we don't tell him."I sigh,"Last time I failed to tell him something he felt betrayed and left."My uncertainty,regret and guilt must have shown because Newt in rare lucid, compassion wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gave me a reassuring smile."He will forgive both will."The tears finally roll down my cheeks.I know shes talking about Ivy._'Why am I cryin' so much today?'_Newt squeezes me tighter and gives a one arm hug.I return the hug._'Crap on toast!I'm friends with Newt!'_

**Alice's POV:**

_'Rachel always did have interesting ,Weres,Pixies,Fairies,Gargoyle's,Humans and now Demons.'_I shake my head at my thoughts. They'd been in their a good ten minutes.I'd spent my worry by cleaning the kitchen.I'm nervous about this situation and despite being able to see her, I'm still worried. I know my daughter, I know her well.I know she adores Erica, loves her brother and I.I also know she probably would do anything for Ivy-despite her reluctance to admit it to herself,she loves her unconditionally. Thats's what worries me most. To keep something from Ivy, for Rachel, is unheard of. So you can understand my troubled state.

So I clean. Meanwhile Robbie may have been angry but he's grown more anxious. He's pacing, his arms folded,fingers rubbing his chin,head down,lips pursed with a deep frown in place.I sigh,knowing that telling him to stop is useless.

Erica is texting on her phone. But her glances at Rachel underlay her concern. But mostly its her expressive brown eyes. If she weren't a vampire I'd think she's just worried for her friend. But no, her brown eyes are half-black.A symptom of our heavy emotions, or more specifically Ivy's, and if I'm not right then Newt isn't batshit crazy.

Ivy sits,vamp-still, on the arm of the couch and facing the circle. Her jaw is clenched and her full black eyes are trained on Rachels shimmering form. Her arms grip the arm of the couch.I wouldn't be surprised if theres holes in it. The only show of concern would lie in her frown and her chewing of her bottom lip. To say she's worried is an understatement. I'd neve ractually seen her love for Rachel so clearly until now. Its proven to fortify my belief that they love each other as I loved my husband .So yes, she's not worried, she's catatonic.I'm surprised she hasn't punched a hole in a wall._'That would be a mess.'_I cringe at how my thoughts can wander and then I clean and this kitchen won't have ever seen better days by the time I'm done with it.

Robbie eventually goes outside to cool off. That's when it happens. The circle dissipates just as I put the last pot into the cupboad. Her friend is sitting on the ground, cross-legged. My daughter is standing beside her previously occupied chair. Her arms are folded and she's worrying her bottom lip.I walk to her and stop beside her.I check her over and then give her a wallop at the back of her head."Oww wuh!"She holds her head in a hand. Erica saddles up beside me and looks her over."Ass!"We loop our arms together and head for the door, giving them some 'llgoshopping,yesthatsoundsgood

**Rachels POV:**

The thump of the front door closing is loud in the silence that follows. Ivy sits in the same place, fully vamped-out.I sigh,"Don't come any closer."Ivy warns stiffly. Well, it seems I still have some stupidity left.I bound over to her without a second thought and fearlessly sit on the arm beside her. She sucks in a harsh breath."Since when do I listen to you."She huffs out a bark oflaughter Shebreathes slowly, and after a second frowns."You're still not afraid."Her eyes have a tiny rim of brown.I swiftly grab her hand and she gasps in surprise.I don't usually touch her while shes vamped out."I don't know why I'm not. But if I start to feel fear I just remember."She frowns,"Remember what?"I smile tenderly and look her in her black eyes."Its Ivy. You're my best friend and your home to me.I can't fear my home , I think I just realised that the fear I'd felt was misplaced. As soon as your eyes turned black, I saw the vampire. Not the woman. (I sigh, exhausted)But a lots happened these last few years.I've had to let go of a lot I didn't wanna let go of. People I didn't want to let go of. (I sigh)So I'm letting go of what I don't want or need.I made a silent promise after Kist's death to be more cautious...better. But Ceri still died. I'm done letting go and instead I'm kicking out my undesireables. Starting with irrational fears. Fears of being a Demon,(I shrug) let's face it, I am a Demon. Fears of being bound to a faceless vamp-(I shrug again).The chances of him or her gettin' close enough, Livin' or Undead, is nil. Considering all Als taught me along with Newt and Ceri.I could kill them without a first thought now. Then there is the fear of losing who l am. Well as for that, I've let go of who I was,I'm not the same-no point in pretending and I've accepted who I am.(I smile that secret smile I have just for her, her eyes light up at the rare sight.)And fears of my vampire best friend. Because my best friend is Ivy, not the vampire nature but the person, the woman. Besides I love her too much for a irrational fear to get in the way. You're my best friend.(A look of wonder and awe covers my face and my voice reflects it.)Your my _beautiful _ Ivy, your home. "Silent tears roll down her cheeks as she chokes on a sob.I hadn't set out for a heartfelt speech but there you have it. It wasn't the whole truth...I'm in love with you and I don't have room for fear anymore...But I feel a huge weight has lifted like I'd spent the last year wanting to tell her and I finally have. She'd never looked more beautiful than in this moment with proclein tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. Her breathing is shaky and shallow. The look of pure love on her face holds an vulnerability I'd never seen. Such hope and longing.I know for sure what the answer to my plagueing question is.I can see it in her eyes as my heart pounds faster, my breath catches, my body flushes in a heat alike flames across my skin.I know my eyes have dialated.I know that theres no pheromones effecting me.I know I'd forgotten a number of things; like where I am.I know I shouldn't but the adrenaline is flowing. Shes flushed and her black eyes hold still in their love.I know she can smell my emotions, my desire and she knows I know she can.I gaze at her now, really peer into her. Her eyes are black with emotion and still I'm unafraid. It feels freeing to not have that fear hanging over my head like a blade of steel. The corners of her eyes is a deep red. Her silky smooth and pale cheeks are painted a gleaming rosy red. Her plumply pouty delectable lips

are like bait to me, beckoning me. Her lips part and her tongue slides out. It glides, distractingly slowly across her enticing lips, sultriness lavishing the achingly slow movement. It inspires a electric jolt of desire down my spine, a sensual and more powerful feeling than anything I've ever felt settles in my stomach. Its familiar but more dynamic in its warmth as it sends streams of white hot need across my body from my head to my toes. It feels similar but completely different to ley-line energy, it makes my skin burn pleasantly.I recognised when Ivy went from upset and tense to relaxed predatorially and seductively sensual as her familiar pheromones are now inhaled. Shes outright panting and I watch enthralled as her whole body heaves.I bite my bottom lip at the pure need in her eyes as I feel a pull to be as near as possible to her.I hear her panting now and my head tilts slightly downward, as I do when am incredibly aroused. The sides of her raven hair are now in the familiar place, covering her eyes.I feel my heart sputter in my chest as I feel the uncharacteristic

need to find her charcoal eyes.

In a gracefully fluid motion, shes standing between my legs. Her scent of ash,orange and vampire pheromones coat me again and I forget what I'm doing here.I know one thing; I'm in love with this beautiful creature.I lift my head to meet her gaze and realize that if I leaned forward I'd touch her, chest to chest.I find her onyx eyes. From forehead to her nose is dark, shadows falling from her side cuts."Beautiful..."I breathe adoringly. Her eyes widen in surprise as I study her in brazen love and she gasps in a realisation."You're...you're not...its completely gone..."I start to panic, thinking somethings wrong. But the leans forward, close but not touching, halting...everything. My mind goes blank and I get the feeling nothing will ever be the same. Fire races through my veins as the need to touch her resurfaces, literally making my finger tips burn.I glance at them to see their tinted a warm orange but I don't panic, knowing everything is okay,somehow. Actually better than okay. But the burn IS getting worse. So with primal desire in my everywhere, adrenaline gushing giving me a rush, I do it.I slide my hand under her black long-sleeved shirt to her abdomen. She gasps and I watch her face intently as a another rush of desire inspires my pounding heart. She closes her eyes, her lips parting in a content sigh like she'd been waiting for the contact. Her skin is warm, silky smooth and I intinctually know theres no going back from here. She finally opens her eyes again and I find a light stealing black. She pants, her cheeks florid and I push the shirt up tantalisingly slowly. She starts hyperventilating and I feel the eagerness come back to feel her. My hands unconsciously, both slide onto her toned stomach, splaying.I knew she was toned but DAMN, that stomach is as hard and flat as the ground I walk on. Her eyes turn excited and I know rational thought has left us both as my inhibitions leave.

**Ivys POV:**

My heart bashes against my chest. My pulse blasts through my skin. My flesh burns blatantly in near discomfort. The raw hungery desire churns in my stomach, spreading and lingering to my toes and fingertips. My skin prickles and aches to touch, feel and kiss her everywhere.I can feel her desire as if it were my own. One word can describe it:Feral.I know her bites are burning for ecstasy. The aroma of redwood and burnt amber is heady and intoxicating as its mixed with my own, creating a drug-like haze. I inhale it and delve into her emotions further. ...Passion. Lust.A strong emotion meaning either love or confusion.I've come to recognize confusion and thats not confusion, that means its...

I gasp and shake my head slightly in disbelief .No it can't be.I have to get closer,I must have scented her wrong. I can't go around with false hope again.I step closer closing the distance finally.I go rigid at the natural scent of green eyes are dark with lust as her scent washes over me. Burnt amber,redwood, and Rachels own natural scent cloud my every sense as my eyes roll back into my head at the euphoric effect of our mixed scents."To the Turn, Rachel!..."I swear in a whisper.I dip my head as my eyes open to her bright red curls. My Dear Heart gasps softly as my nose makes contact with her forehead. Her heart races without fear as her hands travel over the curves of my hips before stopping and latching onto my hips the feeling of the contact with her sends a shiver down my spine and I get the urge for more contact,though I don't know where. My lips hover across her unblemished perfect skin as if hesitant, I make contact with her forehead with my lips and lay a kiss that makes her scent heavier detailing her arousal if the

whimper didn't sound of it, her whimper sends a rush of intoxicating arousal from my stomach downward.I whimper uncharacteristicly.I inhale her scent and gauge her unknown emotion.I make a strangled sound at the back of my throat at her uncharacteristic loss of denial.I realize with a jolt that whatever shes feeling shes fully aware of it.I unconsciously move my lips down from her forehead to her flushed cheeks. Inhaling her pungent scent as I skim slowly across her smooth,pale skin.I place a linger kiss there and am rewarded with an hitch of her breath. Her skin is soft and warm as my lips continue down,descending tantalisingly slowly around her jaw to her earlobe as my hands come out to grip her neck gently. She gasps when they make contact with her skin on the back of her neck and I'm not immune to how differently it feels. How good compared to anyone else I'd ever been close to like this lips capture her earlobe and suckle gently and she moans quietly which causes me to draw her closer and suck more firmly. She whimpers as I frown at a new discovery. Her skin has a taste stronger than a persons skin normally has. And by God does it taste good.I tighten my hold on her and press my stomach against hers, simutaniously backing her more firmly onto the couch.I moan at the feel of her hands moving back to my flat stomach and feeling the skin there.I flick my tongue across her patch of skin and she bucks into me, her panting makes my head dip to her would-be scars and I latch onto the skin there, remembering where he scars were."Ohhh Goddess that feels soo good."She moans breathily as she pants desperately. My tongue traces invisible punctures as she whimpers.I suckle again and take in her sweet skin to my mouth.I graze my canines across the skin and she reacts again. She bucks into my body,her right foot stroking up my thigh making me purr slightly. The purr is what invoked the realisation that I could easily bite her. I'd later analyse the fact I purred, something baby vamps and a vamp can only do when around certain rare people they love, the fact it was my Dear Heart that inspired it,astonishingly. So despite my aching fangs I retreat a step back too close for friendship perimeters but I'm unable to back away another step. Her eyes are hooded but I can clearly see her emerald orbs. She smiles seductively, something that I never knew she could do or maybe its new, either way it sends my stomach reeling and causes me to stiffen completely. She bends her back and glances at her hands on my stomach. Her eyes catch mine and I catch something lustful in her mischievous eyes. She edges forward again, her eyes- permanently it seems- locked to mine, until shes a breath from my body freezes and my breath catches as she lay a kiss on my stomach while inhaling my scent.I wonder if its a mistake, if its just pheromones but then I recall that any other time I'd tried to kiss her or feed from her

she'd always been afraid or in denial even though she was was always saying to stop or physically/magically fighting me off. No my Dear Heart can handle phermones. My thought patterns trail off at the feeling of her hands sliding upward and I moan 'God, how could it feel this good.'I feel her lips capture my piercing and tug.I gasp and she places another kiss on my belly button before dipping her tongue into it...expertly?.She's straight, but she knows what shes doing down there. My thoughts are cut off again, as she bites the skin above my belly button and "Dear god..."comes out of me. She definitely knows how to please a vamp, is for sure. My breathing picks up as I scent impossibly, more desire and arousal , this girls' got a hell of a libido. She scrapes her teeth upward across my skin and it burns pleasantly as I shiver.I can feel her smirk against my skin as she moves another kiss above the last. My hands move from her neck to her, in my opinion, beautiful curls.I stroke her scalp and she...purrs?...against my skin before licking the reddened skin. Her green eyes catch mine and I'm astounded at how sexy she looks there, as she grasps the skin again and sucks. She moans, obviouslyliking her ministrations as much as I am. She lets go and her hands slide upward again, skim across my ribs as my nerves flare in anticipation with my increasingly rapid heartbeat. Her bottom lip with her tongue poking out, comes out to play as she trails her lips up my stomach. Her hot breath on my skin makes me shiver again.I scrape my nails experimentally across her heated scalp and she seems to growl in the back of her throat,almost animalistically. That has GOT to be the sexiest thing I've ever heard and it makes me scrape her scalp lightly again.'It seems I'm not the only one who likes it rough.' My black eyes delve into her vibrant green as she drags her bottom lip and the tip of her tongue up to my black lace stops below my breast and I feel an ache to have her unbelievable lips on mine. But she rises to her feet and her hands cup my breasts, the feeling.I hum in pleasure. Her right hand continues on, past a hard nipple to directly above my heart.A shock, like electrocution goes through us and we freeze.I have this feeling building, it starts at my toes and continues up my legs, to my stomach,a warmth but full of sexual desire,it continues to my chest then my head, where it lingers before it builds there and then shoots down directly to my heart which beats abnormally fast. Theres a blue flash, like a cameras.I open my eyes to a different feeling. Which is strange I don't remember closing them.I feel whole,complete and loved, her sparkling green eyes meet my brown and I

intinctually know shes mine.I don't know how I know it or why I know it. The feeling of love that overflows my entire body gives me a sense of all is right in the world. The longer I look into her eyes the more desire that compiles in,

my breathing picks up again and I unconsciously place my hand across her own heart. Theres another shock then the blue flash and she seems to go through what I did. Then her eyes open, a deep green reveals itself. The green then expands over the whites of her eyes, meanwhile her pupil narrows to slits and her

complexion turns caramel before it all fades away and her eyes dissolve back to normal.I see the contentment on her face slowly fade to pure desire. My body heats up in anticipation and sexual excitement as she smirks sexily, tilting her head and checking me out before her eyes land on mine. She licks her lips and sends me into a frenzy. I feel my eyes darken before she shoves me roughly.I stumble backward and stop at the kitchen table, my breathing quickens in arousal even more, I always did like it rough. She runs at me and before I can get over my surprise, she jumps. Her legs wrap around my hips and her arms my neck. The momentum sends me swaying and if it weren't for my vampire reflexes we'd be on that table. I find her eyes and without further adue we lurch forward.

Her lips dominate mine, in no way a slow kiss. Her tongue duals with mine

as my hands grip her thighs and hold her to me tightly. The sound of her patchy breath makes my tongue more eager

as she squeezes her legs tightly to me.I stumble forward as the taste of her is exhilirating. It excites every nerve in my body, making me feel truly alive. Like racing across town on my bike, with the wind in my hair and the moon at my back. It sends goose bumps across my back, neck and makes me shiver. Her soft and warm lips are demanding against mine.I eagerly return her attensions. The feel of her breath on my cheek, her body molded to mine, skin so smooth, spurs me on to stumble over the arm of the couch where she lands sprawled out with a 'clop'.My hand grips the couch as my knees are on the arm. She stares up at me with hungry, dark green eyes.

**Rachels POV**:

My heart pounds heavily in my chest as I

study her svelte figure as she kneels on the couch seductively. The sound of her panting fills the air. Her cheeks are flushed as her heart-shaped, pouty lips are enticingly swollen red. All in all, its got to be the most sensual thing I've seen."Damn..."I breathe as lust overpowers me again and demands I do something about it. My skin burns from a none-existent fire as I swiftly grab her shirt and yank her down on top of me. She gasps in surprise before we both moan at the delicious contact."Double damn..."I moan out. She slides her slim body down mine making me groan at the feeling of our skin sliding against each other. She spreads my legs before placing hers between them.I wrap my legs around them and she sighs happily,which sends a shiver up my spine. The top of her head is beside my forehead. Leaving her within range of my neck and lips to cheeks. She leans back to look at me before her soft but firm lips capture mine in a gentle kiss,almost as if afraid I'll break.I hum, contently, into her and it sends a slight vibration into her lips making her

purr slightly as I bring my hands to her lower back.I allow my hands to search for skin underneath her charcoal shirt. My palms knead the cool but impossibly tender skin as she slowly lowers her head to my neck, she breathes in my scent and the coolness of her breath on my jaw makes me quiver in pleasure. She lowers her lips to my hidden scars and I gasp as she lays a ginger kiss. Her warm lips heat my skin. Her lips are hauntingly honed to my scars as she sucks the skin lightly, dispatching delightful tingles around the scars. Her hot tongue peeps out, tracing the first of her punctures as my legs slide gradually up her thighs. She presses her tongue more thoroughly against the punctures,making desire shoot down to my lower regions and me whimper in pleasure. My right hand comes up to press her closer to my neck. She suddenly sucks hard and a deep

moan escape me as she flicks her tongue against the skin before she pinches the skin with her teeth, sending need across my body and making my legs clench around her legs. She places a light kiss on the scarlet skin and another under my chin making my breath hitch."God,you taste so good, Dear Heart..."Her grey silky voice whimpers out. My body almost purrs at the sound of her deep voice. My hands come to rest on her unusually coloured cheeks and she closes her eyes in bliss before turning her head into the palm and pressing a sensual kiss on it as her onyx eyes lock on mine.

My breath catches as my heart bounds at the provocativeness of the action.I couldn't tell you my own name right now, all that would come out is; Ivy.I push my body upward, feeling her warmth, her smooth skin, her breath on my palm and then smelling her 'Purely Ivy' scent as I inhale its addictive scent, then my lips are on hers and I tilt my head as I move my tongue across her lips and tug with my teeth on the lower lip before letting go and dropping back on the couch. Only to have her dart down and kiss me again. Her kiss is rough as I tangle my hands in her hair and crush us closer.I force my tongue past her lips and I manage somehow to dominate as I run it across her roof. She moans as I make love to her with my tongue and lips, kissing her dizzily, as I've wanted to do for a long time I realise. She whimpers again and its so intoxicating. Her mouth tastes of oranges and I delve into itgreedily,she groans as I kiss her more aggressively. Her hands press into my sides and I feel my shirt ride up. My abdomen flexes its muscles as she slides her hands across it. Then she scrapes her nails down my sides and I moan louder than I ever rememeber.I break the kiss for air and gasp,"Oh,God..."I whimper as she goes to cover my toned stomach with open mouthed kisses as I squirm.I pant as she nips along my stomach intently.I push her back harshly and she yelps as she collides with the other side of couch.I quickly pounce, straddling her as I rip off my shirt. She watches, mesmerised, as the pale skin is revealed, as if its christmas.I grab her shirt and pale skin,albeit slightly flushed is uncovered. Her cleavage heaves as she pants in want.I lower my head and kiss her with a softness I only posses for her. She whimpers into the kiss before I pull back. Her black eyes are as hooded as my own I'm sure, and damn if I 'ain't love struck.I kiss her lips lightly again, and then again, again,again with complete adoration, then at the corner of her mouth to the right, then left, absolutely bewitched by her.I kiss her fully again, and more firmly, causing her to sigh in happiness, my hands slide up her sleek front, slowly,her eyes are closed with a peaceful look to her, over her stomach before finding her chest and finally her cheeks, she opens her eyes as I settle on the inside of the couch. My back to it,my front to her and finally my side wedged in between. The passion dissolves as my love for her over shadows it. I lay my head on her shoulder and intertwine our legs. She grabs our shirts and we put them on, just in case, before I lower my head to under her chin.I kiss her throat without thought and she wraps her arms around my waist and unconsciously pulls me closer. She smells so . .wonderful ,OrangesAsh,Phermones.I think its her natural scent that makes me content and sleepy though.I yawn, damn, its been quite a day."We must be sugared. Sleep it off Dear Heart."She slurs.I nod sleepily and close my eyes as her 'Purely Ivy' scent lulls me. She bores me a loving kiss to my forehead and I nuzzle her neck in kind as her heart slows and before she doses off I lower another kiss to her ear and silent with bleary eyes, sleep claims me.

**Next chapter:**

_Will be in mostly Rachel and Ivy or EricaPOVs._

**Part 2 of Unlikely friends, coming in 1 week at least.**


	5. Strange things are happening

I do not own the Hollows or any characters. Next chapter won't be for a while but I'll have it to you in a month max,most likely sooner. I'm lookin' over my plot at the moment and have other things going on. So bare with me. Heres a spoiler for you, I'm gonna be introducing a new OC character from Rachels unlikely past who has more than a few secrets. You'll see them in the upcoming chapters.

**Chapter 4(part 2):Strange things are happening**

**Rachels PoV:**

The wonderful scent of vamp pheromones and fresh oranges stir my senses.I groggily open my eyes to morning sunlight drifting through a window.I don't know where I am, just that I'm not in my own bed. My limbs are a cozy warm.I feel light and content upon awakening.I recognize my Moms home now. But the fact I don't remember how I fell asleep,is starting to unnerve me.I take a deep breath, trying to recall.'I'd hurt Ivy.I sat down beside her, I was trying to talk to her , no wait, I did talk to her, then she was crying and...' It feels fuzzy. The memory feels like its just out of reach. Like I could touch it with my fingertips but its slippery and when I touch it, it floats away.I turn my body into the warmth beside me.I STILL. There's a weight on my waist.I can feel a tickling on my neck that makes me shiver.I turn my, previously facing the couch, face to the 'warmth'.There, with her charcoal hair, pale skin and slightly Asian features, is Ivy. My eyes widen and my lips part.'_What the hell?'_.The weight on my lower back is an arm curled almost protectively around me, in a motion that warms my heart. She looks innocent and I'm stunned at how TRULY beautiful she is when she sleeps.I'd never seen anything like it.I take a deep breath, clearing my thoughts. The scent of ash and oranges calms my twisting stomach.'She'll vamp-out if she wakes like this.I need perfume. Mom,she might have some.'

I detach myself from her alluring body and reluctantly decide I'll settle for coffee. Making my way to the back of the house, I enter my Moms room quietly. The bed is made. Shes probably staying on the other side of town. Takata bought her an apartment, just in case she needs it. As for this place, well imagine her surprise when the buyer turns out to be Trent Kalamack. He'd said that we could have it back for free and resold it back, get this. In MY name. Ceri apparently had 'coaxed' him into it, very creatively might I add.I make my way over to the dresser and grab the citrus perfume thats there. After giving myself a good spraying, I saunter back to the kitchen and open the window. The smell of lavender comes through and I sigh and lean against the window. The sky is an array of oranges,all warm and welcoming. The wind is gentle and helps waken me. My arms start to cool pleasantly and I can't help but exhale in the peacefulness of the moment.

**Ivys PoV:**

My eyes falter as they attempt to open, at the coldness of my pale skin._'Why am I so cold?'_I thought sleepily as I stretch my sore muscles.'Turn it!Stupid couch.'I frown as my nose picks up on coffee and relaxedness, I turn my head by instinct toward the kitchen."What the Turn happened?"I ask grumpily as my eyes find my roommate as she sits at the table with a mug of coffee. She seems to deflate in relief and disappointment, her shoulders dropping. She huffs,"I was hoping you'd know."She rises to retrieve my coffee as my nose picks up on her lingering scent around me.I pick up on a few things and decide to keep them to myself immediately. Rachels scent is HEAVILY coating me, more than the couch meaning she'd slept beside me-no,scratch that,ON me. No sex, which is both a relief and a disapointment. But if we had, I'd smell it from a mile. So to avoid her embarrassment,despite how cute, I'II keep that to myself. She hands me my coffee as I straighten and she plops down beside me, giving off a whiff of the citrus perfume. She sighs as she sips her coffee.I take a gulp of my own and nearly purr in satisfaction.I relax back into the couch as my body starts to warm up."Well I feel fine, so I don't think its anything to worry about."She shrugs casually as she finishes. Apart from being cold, I realize from the open window, I feel okay too."Yeah, its probably nothin'."I reply before sipping more coffee.I know that I'm avoiding the fact that something DID happen but I don't know what and it doesn't look like I'll find out any time soon.I also don't know if I WANT to find out. What if I tried to seduce her?...bite her?Then theres the WHY she was asleep on me.I'm definitely nervous when it comes to the questions related to that topic. The ringing of Rachels phone brings me back to reality. She takes it out of her new cherry handbag,"Rachel here."She greets.I decide to not intrude by listening in and get up to clean up in the bathroom.

**Rachels POV:**

I sigh as I hang up.'Great, more bad news. Just what I need.'That was Captain Edden. The curse has reached the Weres...and David. All he'd tell me is he's in the hospital.I hear Ivys footsteps and look to her as she enters the room. Apart from her rumpled clothes, she looks the same as ,but to me shes still gorgeous"That was Captain Edden. The Weres are having problems.(she stops at the arm of the couch)David is in hospital, I don't know why, he didn't say.I'm thinking of heading that way."She nods in agreement."I'm comin' with."She places her hand on the couch and something familiar sparks in me, like she'd done it before. Which is ridiculous._A flash of heated black eyes looking down at me._I stiffen in shock.'What the Turn?'Ivy frowns,"What?"I clear my throat and shake my head,"Nothin'"I get up and head for the door. She shrugs and follows.

The drive to the hospital was uneventful apart from my continuous thoughts. Now, we're walking down the hospital corridor in search of Davids room.I feel a little strange, the lack of memory is irritating and I can't say I'm not curious.I mean, I DID wake to find myself curled up in a cuddly vampire.'What happened last night?Why do I feel like theirs something important I should remember?Why do I feel strangely light in Ivys presence?Did I sleep with her?Did I try to make her bite me?Oh God,What if I did?What if she'd bound me?'No.I have a gut-feeling that she didn't bind me besides I trust her.'But I feel a new connection to her, like she's...mine-What no.I can't think like that. Its Ivy .Shes free and I don't have any type of claim to her. None. Na'da. Nope. NO!.'Dammit, then why do I feel this calmness anytime I'm near her.I shake my head in hopes of clearing the confusing thoughts and follow Ivy into the room. The room is quite spacious. Its got a big window opposite the door, we're in. To our left is the bed where David is. Then to the right of the bed is a chair. On the other side of the bed, against the wall and window is a couch.

David. David's injured handsome face is covered in stitched up gashes. His bare stomach is bandaged up and I have a feeling he's been shot. Curled up on the couch are Serena and Cali. When they spot us they stand to greet us we walk until we meet half-way,at the foot of the bed. Serena sighs and smiles sadly."What happened?"Ivys frowning and her concern is reflected in myself. Serena's eyes find Davids body before they return to us."We don't know. Supposedly he lost it and the IS shot him to bits. He would have died if not for The Focus."I nod understanding, The Focus has healing properties."How bad?"I ask."Two shattered ribs and a concussion. It should be worse."Serena answers.I nod grimly as Cali's phone rings. She glances at her phone and frowns, biting her lip she finds my eyes regretfully."Thats my Boss, I have an important case and loosing it will ruin my career if I don't go-"I shake my head."No,we'll be fine.I'll call you and keep you updated."She sighs and I can see her relief. She nods and walks out the way we came. Serena sits beside David, so Ivy and I take residence at the couch."The Doctor said he'll wake soon."I nod and a weight I hadn't noticed leaves."Who's his doctor?"Ivy asks,biting her bottom lip unconsciously as shes leaning forward, the expression pulls at my heart strings once again.I stifle a shiver at the thought of kissing her.'I'm with Trent.I'm HAPPY with Trent.'I thought but I'm not sure if I'm trying to convince myself or not. Cali closes her eyes and thinks trying to recall before her answer makes me go stone cold."Doctor Mape."I hear Ivy suck in a sharp breath. We exchange an glance."What?What is it?"Serena frowns.I clear my throat and meet Serena's blue eyes." It's just..we have a history with her."Ivy snorts."She treated you. Was crazy tryin' to 'attain' some of your blood. Was 'curious' about Rachels 'luck' , yeah thats nothing."The sarcasm is done perfectly. Ivy,always a ball-buster"That doesn't sound _too _bad."Serena's voice is hopeful but unsure."She's gonna have LOTS of questions for Rachel."Ivy retorts with fake cheerfulness. Serena shrugs nonchalantly."Answer them. No biggie."I sigh, my hand going to my forehead."I can't. She tends to ask questions that are dangerous to answer."Serena's eyes light up in understanding;"Ohhh...them type of questions."I nod. Yes, questions with Demony answers. Eveyone knows I'm a Demon. But if the Rosewood syndrome got out, then we'd have more kidnappings of children. To tell one person is to tell everyone.

Mape hadn't showed up which I'm thankful for. According to Serena she's in surgery. But everyone knows surgery can last up to eight hours or longer. Its been three. At present, Ivy has her head in my lap as she sleeps. Which is strange. Ivy doesn't usually sleep at this time. It makes me more curious of last night. I'd have said something but she'd said shes just tired. Then she'd rested her head on my lap, it got a strange look my way by Serena but I'd just shrugged. But now I'm trying and failing miserably to not run my hands through her ebony hair. But damn it, they're so silky and fine. Shes lying on her stomach with her arms folded in front of her. Her head is turned slightly towards me and she has a faint smile on her face. The smile widens as I stroke her nape, scraping it with my nails a little.'God shes... beautiful?yes but thats not the right word...perfect. Thats it. Perfect. Shes perfect.' At present, my head is leant against the back of the couch.I feel fuzzy, warm,content and sleepy. My eyes are half-shut and Serena is long asleep. I'm certain that these nice things I'm feeling are somehow coming from Ivy.I have a feeling its all connected to last night but I'm feeling too good to give a crap.I feel myself douse off and let myself.'Hmmmm...this is nice.'I thought fleetingly before I'm soothed to sleep by Ivys wonderful aroma.I feel the hints of a sleepy smile touch my lips, before my dreams greet me.

_I'm in my church. Standing between Ivy and I's bedrooms. Its night.I hear something in my room. Ivys door is open.'Thats strange. Its usually closed.'I can see her silhouette under her dark covers as she sleeps with her back to me. I can see her vivacious curves, taunting me, calling me. I feel a pull to go to her but the noise in my room also calls me."Rachel?"I hear Trents beautiful voice. Trents in my room?Thats what it sounds like. I want to look.. But Ivy...I want to go to her so badly.I turn my head to her sleeping form.I feel my heart ache to see her and have her in my arms,to just be as close as possible. But my mind calls to quench my curiosity.I turn back to look forward, to look to neither room. Thats when I see it .She stands in front of me. Shes me. I'd think its Newt but I know, she's a part of me. She's in jeans, a white t-shirt and my vamp-made boots. Her flaming locks are the same as mine,everything is,except for the eyes.I know what part of me she is by her eyes. Their slit. Black slits. But instead of red surrounding it, there's the exact green colour of my eyes.I know I can trust her, instinctively.I turn and walk into my room, thinking screw it.I feel her follow me. But when I enter my room is... tidy. My room is a mess, not...this. Theres nobody here, no Trent. The other me comes to sit on the bed in front of me."You took the wrong turn."I frown,"No I didn't.I wanted to go to my bedroom."She shakes her head;"You don't want this room."I'm confused. What does she mean?."What?"She nods in confirmation of her statement."Its okay, you'll find your way."Her voice is so sure I feel have to believe her._

_The images become blurry and all becomes dark before shifting into view again.I'm outside and its dark.I can see Bis' form on a grave stone as his red eyes watch me.I'm in the garden by the gravestones and its night. The moonlight is beautiful and dreamy against the grass, gravestones and trees. Bis takes flight and lands on my shoulder."She's waiting."He whispers to my ear."Who?"I ask. He smiles gently."You know who."His voice is kind and coaxing. It occurs to me I do. My face lights up in happiness as I smile dazzlingly."Yes,I do."I breathe. My world fades away again._

_Then I find myself in Trents office.I'm seated at the desk while Trent sits across from me at the head of the desk. The ground begins to tremble. I frown;"Whats goin' on?"_

_I ask as the walls are stripped away to a black void. Trent looks panicked and scared."It's coming."His voice is distorted and it sounds demonic."WHO?!"I shout as I stand."Daemon..."He spits out with malice."What?Who's..."My world is stripped away to a void of blackness and I feel myself shake in fear, though I can't see myself._

The feeling of being shook by the shoulders wakens me, it seems."Dear Heart..."A familiar voice whisper."Hmm..."My eyes flutter and find midnight eyes."Ivy...?"I frown,I seem to be lying down on the couch.I realize I'd had a nightmare and my fear is after getting to her. It seems I'm not immune to fear, just fear of her.I grab her forearms."Oh God,I'm sorry Ivy.I must have dosed off."My fear faded as soon as my eyes opened to hers but now I feel guilty. She smiles gently and takes my hands in hers. She seems surprised that I'm still unafraid even when the first thing I see when I wake is her blacked-outeyes Butwhat can I tell her;'Hey,Ivy the reason I'm not scared of you is because I'm too head over heels for you and don't have the capacity to fear you.'Yeah that'd go well. Back to the present.I realize I must have worried her because her eyes are concerned more than blood thirsty. Her eyes fade to her beautiful brown and my heart patters at the sight;"Its fine Rachel."She squeezes my hands reassuringly and I take a deep breath and smile back weakly,feeling my previous contentness return. The moonlight is cast across her right pale cheek, making with her gentle fond expression and causing her to look breathtaking. And I wonder just for a _second _if I should have chosen her over Trent. But then I frown;Moonlight-its night."Its night. Why haven't we been kicked out?"I'm confused."I was...persuasive."Her smile turn mischievous and her eyes hold warmth.I grin, realising what 'persuasive' meant."I bet."Her smile widens, giving me sight fangs and I avoid thoughts that would elict ashiverand sigh and lie back again, getting comfy."What was your nightmare about?"She asks curiously but cautiously,almost afraid the nightmare involved her. I smile slightly."Well it was started as a dream and became a nightmare.I felt like I was searching for something,but kept going the wrong way. Then they were waiting for me but I didn't know who they were but I knew them subconsciously or something."Ivy frowns as she plops my legs on top of her thighs. I stifle a shiver as her hands hold my legs. She meets my eyes."Who?"She asks, interested.I shrug."Dunno. Its like...it was split in three parts. In the first I was searching. In the second, they were waiting for me. But heres the strange thing.I remember, _remembering_ who the person is but when I woke, I couldn't remember."Ivy shrugs."People usually forget details of their dreams."I frown,my lips "I can remember every single detail from the first and second parts but that moment I remember who I'm looking for."Ivy frowns deeper.'Damn thats adorable.'She shakes her head."That is a little strange. Usually you forget a lot then again I'm no expert"I nod in agreement. She sighs, her frown disappears and her interest resurfaces."Anyway, what was the last part."I frown."That was the nightmare(She suddenly looks anxious,almost afraid to listen).I was in Trents office. We were sitting across from each other. He said that 'Daemon' is coming. The dream Trent did NOT like this 'Daemon'.Then the walls were stripped away and well you know the rest..."A flash of phantom fear covers me as I lower my gaze and Ivy stiffens slightly before it disappears and she relaxes."Sorry"I mumble. She pats my leg fondly."Its alright. Don't worry Dear Heart."The affection clear in her tone.I nod glumly, feeling itperhaps, she takes my hand and gives me a small squeeze. The fondness of her gaze makes me feel warm and her mere presence gives me a feeling of a calm happiness."Hows David?"I ask, albeit reluctantly. She goes to pull her hand away but I finally tighten my grip. She could let go if she wants but I want her to know I don't want her to. Shes surprised as she studies me intently, looking for a sign of deception. Then after a second her eyes soften and she relaxes, obviously finding none. She leans further back on the couch;"Mape should be here in the next few hours. Cali went home a few hours ago. David is sleeping, Mape is gonna wake em' when she comes to check him over."I nod in understanding.I lick my lips, realising I'm parched."I'm gonna get coffee, maybe somethin' to eat. Want some?"She nods;"Sure."I sigh;"See ya' in a few."I drop my feet to the floor and get up, reluctantly letting go of her hand I miss the warmth instantly.

I'm walking back towards Davids room. The grey halls are empty, most of the staff are gone for the night and the patients are sleeping.A few nurses are here and one or two doctors.I'd settled for two coffees seen as the vending machine wouldn't give up its snack bars.I stop mid-thought in a waiting area at the sound of a tv perched on a pastel wall.I frown at what I hear._"...the IS are saying that the explosives were composed with magic and that the court house was consumed in a matter of seconds.(The female reporter puts her hand to her ear and nods)Just in, casualties are high. So far,two hundred and ninety three reported dead. This number is to increase in the days to come..."_The news switches to weather and I continue onto Davids room. My pace is slower, in thought.'Magic.A mix of magic and can't be right...'Bombs can only be either tech based,normal explosives or magic based. Putting magic in your standard bomb is like sticking your hand in a fire and expecting not to get burned. Its physically/magically not possible.I shake my head.I abruptly stop. No it can't be,could it?Magic in a normal bomb isn't compatible but a..."Curse could be"I whisper. Anger suddenly fills me and I clench my jaw."Nick!"I spit out.I start moving again but this time I bound forward, stomping my feet.

**Ivys POV:**

I hear the stomping of feet before I see them.I try to brace myself for the scent of Rachels intoxicating anger, but everything feels heightened the last few hours. As soon as she'd left for coffee, I'd quickly figured out it was to do with Rachels close proximety. I know that nothing can prepare me for when she walks through that door.

I'm stretched across the couch as I'd been waiting for her.I start to wonder, seeing as I've got a few minutes until she's here, whats angered her. Had I done something?Had she figured out something about last night?That I'd...kissed her?...bitten her?Or had she regretted this new ease between us and was now angry at me and herself for letting it happen?Thinking I'd lied about not hunting her and was trying to use this closeness as my way in. Or. Does she think I've bound her even though I haven't?Does she think thats the reason we have this sudden bond or connection?Come to think of it, I have this pull of my skin, its in her direction,Whats that about?.I have more immediate problems though. Pissed off, red headed, Witchy Demon, love of my life, problems.I stretch my arms across my forehead and close my eyes.I sigh at the thought of whats about to happen. As soon as she walks through that door I'm gonna lose it.'I need an anchor.'An anchor is the person a vamp thinks about in order to 'de-vamp'' themselves and gain control. Very few have had one. You need to love that person with everything you have and likewise. Most vamps say that its a fairytale I'd have to have the perfect love. A few of the oldest Master Vampires I've met say that at some time or another they'd had an Anchor. They'd have this dreamy, bitter sweet look and thats how I know its true. The love can be platonic but its rare to have a platonic relationship with your Anchor. I'd thought maybe Kist could have been it for me but he wasn't.I sigh again coming out of my thoughts.

The pull is lessening, so I know she's closer even if I can hear her.3,2,1...She walks through the door, her feet slapping although I can't see them.I breathe slowly and deeply. In,intoxicating,Out,still smells good,In,Dear God,Out,too good...Shes muttering to herself and I catch;"...can't believe I didn't see it..."I start to worry I was right about her being angry with me.A thought makes my breath stop and my eyes shoot open and widen in fear.'What if she leaves me?'.I finally remove my arms and put them at my sides.I'm NOT about to have an attack. On the ground beside me are two coffees.I catch a flash of red curls out of the corner of my eye. My breathing picks up as my previous thought resurfaces. Her athletic figure paces in front of the bed and her hands move in wild motions as her green eyes are narrowed and firey. My eyes involuntarily blacken slightly as her delicious anger washes over me again and I have to refrain from pouncing on her and lavishing her. Well,at least I won't have a panic attack,silver-linings.I hear a cough from the bed and my brown eyes rimmed with black widen.' No,no,no,no...not now.'But it seems karma has paid a visit as I meet Davids eyes. His eyes widen in the realization of how close I am to the edge. Fear, unfamiliar, flashes across my senses and I know its not Rachels. Rachels fear smells familiar and strangely of dark choclate-don't ask me why. Shes still pacing, completely unaware I'm now fully vamped out.I slide off the couch gracefully and most definitely seductively.I can almost feel Davids blood rush in fear.'I need to warn Rachel.'I walk sideways to the wall, unable to remove my eyes from his. My protective instincts aren't present as I know that due to The Focus he's healed. My back is warm against the cold wall and my hands spread out on the cold wall in an attempt to distract myself from my aching canines."Rachel..."I whisper. She continues pacing and muttering."Rachel..."I hiss in my husky voice. She waves a hand at me,dismissively. If it weren't for my state I'd find the frowning and talking to herself cute. Her anger has dissipated slightly but Davids fear has increased-He knows he couldn't take me right now.I'm starting to get pissed at her now."Rachel!"I hiss in a shout."Drink your coffee."She orders me in annoyance.A growl escapes me and she stills at the sound. She turns her head towards me, her eyes widen."Shit."She breathes."Yesss, 'shit'."I purr sarcastically. She takes a breath to retort but I give her a look. This isn't the time to bicker. She finds Davids eyes and waves with a sheepish smile."Hi."He nods,afraid. Can't say I blame the guy. The anger is gone replaced with concern. Shes unafraid as she makes her way to me,I give her my 'Don't you dare' look thats usually reserved for my dark chocolate stash. She stops, tilts her head to the side and gives me a look as if to say 'Aww thats so cute...'.She smiles slightly before she closes the distance. She looks at my jaw dropped expression in amusement and I gather just how much shes changed,for the better. She grabs my hand and despite my hunger the touch helps to calm me."Come on. Lets take a walk."She pulls my hand in the direction of the door. Her emerald eyes hold warmth and I'm sure if I looked long enough that I'd drown. My eyes gain a rim of brown as she leads me out,telling David we'll be back tomorrow.

**Rachels POV:**

I'd lead Ivy outside and crossed the street to the park. My hand is still in hers, I realize as we enter the tree clad area.I let go of her hand, meeting her eyes as I blush;"Sorry."Her eyes are only rimmed in black now and she smiles slightly."Don't worry about it."The moonlight illuminates our path as shadows creep up on our sides. The trees are tall and intimidating as they flutter in the soft breeze. I'm calm and I feel that a walk was best. The ground is soft in places under our feet, hinting at the earlier rain. The short grass makes mesmerising patterns in the wind. Ivys feet are nearly silent. She may not be vamped-out but its still night and shes got to be relaxed and seductive.I glance at her face, immediately feeling my heart jump and I know that I'm definitely in love with her.A sadness encloses me.'She waited for me, for years ,now look at me.I finally share her feelings and I'm not sure she still feels the same. Never mind that but theres Trent and Nina to think about. Then theres also the question if I should tell at all. What if she doesn't love me like that anymore? What if she loves Nina? She seems happy with her, can I risk that? Because I want her to be happy more than anything and if that 'ain't me...well so be it. Would I lose her as the only best friend I've ever had? Would she leave me? The church? Jenks? Everyone? What would happen to our business?.Then theres the question of should I tell her for my own sake. Don't get me wrong if they're wasn't Trent or Nina and I had proof Ivy still felt for me, I'd tell her in an heartbeat,I'd scream it from Carew Tower. No questions asked. But...

There is Trent and he is a good match for me.I could be happy.I could settle down with him. Then theres Nina,shes a friend.I care about her. I know she can be jealous sometimes but she cares for Ivy.I couldn't hurt her like that. Either of them. Then...

Well then theres another thing.I've been in denial over my feelings for a while. It was only a few months back that it hit me square in the face. But of course I laugh about it now. But I was NOT back then,well technically thats not true. But what I'm thinking is if I was in denial,'as blind as a badger'as my mother would say-has said,for how long? Months? A year? Longer?.I still haven't figured that out but what if I'm still in denial over something. What if I don't like Trent as much as I believe, what if I'm only trying to convince myself so I don't have to confront my feelings for Ivy, the fact I really want her but I'm straight and I'm too scared because of my past experiences before I'd met her?That big secret I've kept from everyone for years. God forbid if I ever spilt now. Ivy would never speak to me. Bis would probably would be disappointed but understand. Jenks would be disgusted for how I'd betrayed Ivy and in turn him. Leaving me in a empty church with a couple of Faires and Pixies,a Were and a Goyle'. Trent would be confused but let it go. But Ivy...she'd never forgive me and Jenks would be so angry. Maybe if I'd told them at the beginning, when we'd started out as independent runners. But I still felt angry over it, betrayed and I still do .I'll take this secret to the grave. It seems I'll never have full honesty with Ivy, no matter how much I want it.

"Wanna turn around?"Startled, I turn my face to hers. She frowns,"Whats wrong?"Before I can stop myself I give into the strange impulse."I was thinking of when I was engaged."Our eyes go wide for different reasons as I cover my mouth with a hand."You were...When!?"My hand lowers without my permission."The year before I met you."_I did it again! _I cover my mouth quickly as my breathing picks up. My lips tremble and my limbs weaken as I feel fear coil in my stomach. It hits Ivy like a slap and her eyes blacken."I didn't mean to say that. Don't ask more questions, _please_.You won't like the answers."She nods stiffly and then I see her relax. Crap on toast, I'm in trouble now .She smiles sexily making me shiver for a whole different reason. It feels different than before when she'd hunted me.I know its because I've changed,or more so my feelings. For her. She starts to slowly move towards me. Her movements are predatorial.I swallow as my eyes meet hers. Shes right in front of me, looking down at me intensely with smoldering midnight eyes.I feel my insides quiver in pleasure at the sight of her eyes.'Thats new'.My head is hazy with pheromones.I can't help breathe them in and I feel myself relax as my shoulders slump. She won't hurt me.I _know _ it. But despite it,I know she'd bite me. She'd ask and I'd stupidly agree, too high on pheromones to give a fairys arse. Despite my lack of fear, I'm still strongly opposed to being bound.

She steps a single step closer and I feel my front brush lightly against hers.I gasp, eyes dialating as a blush colours my cheeks. She inhales my scent as her forehead leans on mine. She smiles a lazy smile before letting out a deep purr that sends vibrations through my entire body. It makes me shudder as the purr makes me want to take her against the nearest surface,repeatedly. Damn thats sexy!."God you smell even better than I remember."Her grey silk voice whimpers out,sending arousal through my body.'I'm a gonner.'Is my last thought.I shudder as my breath hitches as her hands rest on my hips. Damn those long pianist fingers. They're rubbing my skin though the fabric and I nearly whimper at the thought of what_ other_ skills they could have. My glazed green eyes open at the feel of her breath on my scars.I know at that instant she knows what she doing-shes teasing me. Her breath is somehow hitting the right spot making my scars sizzle to life and I realize, although I'd always assumed, she has skills in this department. As her warm lips brush my scar, I try and fail to suppress a moan. Ivy makes a satisfied sound and draws back with an appealing smile. Shes going to bite me now, taking the noise as a go ahead. And then her eyes meet mine and she frowns at something interesting. She draws in a shaky breath, looking at me. Her lips part and a glimpse of fangs makes me shiver and I think 'This is it.'Her right cheek is still level with my left, our eyes are locked. Nothing could have prepared me for what came next.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own The Hollows or any characters found here.**

**Trying out 3rd PoV. This chapter is an prequel to an out of the box idea that I had a while back, the idea will only be abouttwo chapters long. This chapter has some plot points in it, that'll lead to the bigger plot of the second installment I plan on writing for this series.I've got lots of ideas. There will be at least 3 parts, maybe four if I can help it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5:Hope with a side of Honesty**

Third PoV:

As Ivy peers into Rachels emerald eyes, she decides its time to put her questions to rest.A test,she decides. She 'd tested Rachel before but this is different ,more intimate. Before the test was about whether she'd be willing to share blood and later a test on whether Rachel would share her body. She found Rachel passed the blood test but failed in the body. So, slowly, Ivy gave up hope for more than friendship. She moved on. But feelings like these don't vanish and alas, a few days earlier she stopped ignoring them. Nina is good for her but this is her Dear Heart. There will never be anyone whos better for her than Rachel. If she had a choice,she'd always choose Rachel. So a test it is.

But this time there will be no vampire tricks. She'll test Rachels responsiveness. She'll analyse Rachels breathing, scent,heart rate, pulse and finally arousal. She needs to know if Rachel is consciously-this time round-giving these signs she's been seeing these last few days. If so, then this time she'll have true hope and not false dreams. If not, she'll survive but it'll take time to heal the new wounds because for Ivy to test her, she must first have hope.

She cups Rachels cheeks in her hands. The skin is warm where her hands are cool and Rachel sighs into the gesture as nerves seep into the Demons stomach. Rachel leans into the vampires right palm as she covers the hands with her own warm hands. Ivy strokes her cheeks, once, twice, three times, and four before leaning down and capturing her lips. The Demons heart stops before beating again but twice as fast. The raven head tastes of fresh oranges. Ivy hears her elevated heart beat and gains hope.'She tastes of strawberries.'The brown eyed girl thinks to herself. She can feel Rachels blood rush under her fingertips and has to refrain from kissing her harder, but she knows that it would ruin the moment. Gaining more hope, she picks up on the scent of unbridled arousal and her heart soars. The rapid tickle of her Dear Hearts breath against her top lip seals the deal for Ivy as she slowly pulls away, still cupping the red heads cheeks, Ivy has one thought;'She passed.'Ivy feelsthe reliefasit trickles into her bones as her limbs weaken. She opens her brown eyes thinking 'finally.'The sight she is met with sends her happiness to new heights.

Rachel, eyes closed and lips parted. Her left hands, fingers are lightly touching her slightly plump lips. Her expression is one of someone who has tasted heaven and lived to tell the tale. She opens her eyes to find Ivy looking at her in wonder. She feels the ghost of Ivys perfect kiss on her tingling lips. Shes lived with the vampire long enough to know a test when she sees one and this screams _test!_.By the look on her roommate, Rachel concludes that Ivy is surprised with the result. The Demon knows Ivy wouldn't be surprised if she failed, as she didn't look like this when she tested her response to a sexual relationship before. Theres only one reason Ivy would look so astonished and the reason surprisingly brings Rachel relief. She'd thought she'd feel bad in some way but she doesn't. Ivy knows that Rachel is, at least, attracted to the Living Vampire.

Ivys hands drop to her sides as she watches as Rachels previously tense posture deflates as her face visibly relaxes into a peaceful expression. The Vampire scents relief with slight happiness.A realization smacks into Ivy making her brown eyes widen as her lips part.'She knew.'It all suddenly makes sense to the taller woman.'The fading denial,lingering looks,her rapid heart beat at times, her 'unconscious' arousal...and more.'She knew and as Ivy thinks back she remembers the night she

came home to a mass of emotions dominating the front door. Shes known for a few days.'But I can't be too sure. She was acting different about a month before.I remember coming home after a run. She was on the couch, just sitting there, staring a the tv.I don't think she even noticed the tears rolling down her face. I sensed something had happened.I tried to get her to tell me whats wrong but she just smiled and said 'I'm fine Ivy.-'Ivy is snapped out of her thoughts at Rachels voice."You know...Don't you?"She nods shakily because Ivys still not completely sure of what shes found out.

Rachel huffs, sensing Ivys reluctance to believe whats been right in front of her, staring at her for a while now .Now that she thinks about it, Rachel realizes that subconsciously she must have wanted Ivy to know because she wasn't trying to hide her feelings. In fact, the thought hadn't even crossed her mind. The Demon rolls her eyes at not only Ivys stupidity and blindness but her own.'Well its better than the denial. Ignorance is bliss and all that crap.'

She sighs tiredly;'Now, whats the best way to convince 'Ivy the Idiot' I AM attracted to her?Because as much trouble as this'll bring my relationship with Trent, I'm keeping enough secrets as it is. This happens to be one I can share and its the least consequential.'Her green eyes light up in mischief as she smirks causing Ivy to narrow her eyes at her in suspicion and swallow in arousal."You want something done, you do it yourself..."Rachel quips as she yanks the vampire to her by the collar of her shirt. Ivy is taken aback as Rachels lips find hers almost angrily.

The Vampire freezes, unsure of what to do. The red head forces her tongue past the barriers that are the Vampires naturally pouty,pink lips. The red head doesn't hold back,she lets it all out.'Just this once.'The Demon thinks. Ivy finally moans as Rachel flicks her tongue across her sensitive canines, causing ripples of pleasure across the fangs, making them ache pleasantly. Rachel runs her tongue across the roof of her mouth, sending tingles to Ivys fingertips and toes. Ivy can't hold back anymore. She yanks Rachels fit body to her own by her hips and shivers at the hum Rachel lets out. Shes surprised when Rachel boldly slips her hands around her neck and crushes them together even harder,kissing her greedily. Rachel strokes Ivys nape causing Ivy to growl sexily in Rachels opinion. Ivy wraps her long arms around the Demons lower back and squeezes her closer until she can feel the heat from the red headeds body. The Living Vamp kisses her Love back hungrily, feeling her wet tongue explore Rachels slippery mouth.'Rachels kissing me...and its sooooo good!'She moans deeply when Rachel find her soft spot. Rachel smiles as she traces the gums of Ivys canines, Ivy releases a whimper that Rachel finds addictive.'Soooo goood!'Ivy involuntarily bites Rachels lips slightly and increases the pressure of the kiss causing a shiver down Rachels spine. The firey woman feels Ivys skilled tongue do wonders,as the taller woman kisses her thoroughly. She hums when Ivys tongue finds a soft spot, that she didn't know she had, and lingers there. The alluring woman moans as Rachel plays with fire, flicking her tongue,once again, across a fang. She puts slight pressure on her tongue as she strokes the length of the canine repeatedly, sending Ivy into a frenzy a she pants wildly and kisses her Dear Heart breathless. She can't help the involuntary purring which makes Rachels entire body tingle in excitement. The brown eyed Vampire is cautious with her hands as she feels like before, by exploring she'd overstep-ending the blissful embrace. But she is out of control after Rachels teasing. Her hands slip under Rachels shirt and she slides her hands up the soft skinned back in a slightly rough movement. The sound of the contact makes her realize her mistake as she pauses Rachel lets out an animalistic growl, that makes her eyes roll into the back of her head and Rachel continues kissing her. Rachel senses her point has been made but finds Ivys taste, and kisses are addictive. She can't stop now that shes started. Her hands cup Ivys exotic cheeks as she delves back into Ivys heavenly taste.'God, how can someone taste so good...'.Rachel can feel Ivys fingers kneading the flesh on her back and can't help the moan that escapes her at the warm tingles those fingers emit. Rachel can smell Ivy everywhere, taste her on her tongue, feel her warmth and she finds it unbearable to break the embrace. Ivy holds her so tight and her soul trembles as she breaks the kiss and opts to lean their foreheads against each other. Ivy slips tingle for more as Rachels body calls out for it. Ivy had always found her addictive;the forbidden fruit. But now her Dear Heart isn't so forbidden, and

Ivy finds her to be a new type of addictive after Rachel has kissed her so hungerily. Her eyes open to emerald and shes sure her complexion is flushed as much as Rachel." 've got an understanding?"Rachel pants out rather huskily sending warmth to Ivys stomach."Yep."Ivy squeaks uncharacteristically as she nods shakily.'She wants me.I'll never question THAT again.'Ivys eyes lower to Rachels plump lips with her 'Thats one delicious cookie' expression as Rachel quite fondly calls it. Rachel feels heat pool in her center as her fingers tingle to have all of the Vampire. The red headeds nose brushes Ivys causing the Vampire to gasp. Rachels heart _physically_ aches to kiss Ivy. Ivy herself, has a rapid heart beat and the fact the person she loves so _desperately _ wants her back causes her chest to hurt at the feeling of NOT kissing Rachel. Everything feels cold and dreary compared to not kissing Rachel shes just realizing after this first _real_kiss. So she kisses her in a gentle ghost of the first kiss of the night, her palms cupping Rachels heated cheeks. Rachel sighs happily and grips the hem of the Tamwood Heirs shirt. Ivys heart, so recently accepted to never change its coldness,warms,gaining a forgotten hope. The shadows that concealed her hearts true desires, unbeknowingly to Rachel,lifts. Ivy unlike before, gently wraps a content Rachel in arms

that Rachel had always found

peace and seemingly still does. The Demons limbs weaken almost sleepily in the embrace before she sags completely. Ivy, unprepared, finds Rachel slipping from her delicate hold.

Just before her head reaches the ground, Ivy with vamp-speed catches the unconscious Demon and lowers the other woman to the ground carefully.'What the Turn?Did she faint?'The vampire grows petrified as she hadn't thought of dead. With vamp speed her hand shoots out, putting two long pale fingers at the firey womans pulse point at her neck. She breathes a sigh of relief at the thumping she finds before frowning.'Then what happened?'.Growing concerned, the seductive woman realizes that her Love isn't one to faint. Rachel rarely does. Ivy realises that whatever is going on is more grave. The elegant womans head starts to spin as her breathing becomes laboured. She stands before her DearHeart. The lithe form starts pacing herhands are crossed at the back of her head as the signs begin to set in.'No,no,no,no,no,no,NOT NOW!PLEASE!'

Her hoarse panting fills the silent night. She paces in front of Rachel, trying to grasp her thoughts. But her head feels messy,tainted and scrambled. Shes aware of where she is, of Rachels condition,she knows she needs to get help. But how can she hope to help Rachel if she can't help herself?Her limbs start to weaken at the thought of Rachels unknown condition as fear scrambles her head even more. Ivys eyes are black as she unconsciously sits down beside her Best Friend. Then a scattered thought is grasped.' What would Rachel do?'She knows The Vamp grasps her loves hand for what Rachel would call 'moral support' and can feel the contact slowly working to calm her. What else?'Got it.'Deep breaths Ivy.'She'd tell me 'So the Vampire fills her lungs and as they ache she

releases the breath. She repeats as her thoughts slowly realign and her hysteria clears like clouds revealing the sun,her clarity of thought. It takes herself about ten minutes of shaky deep breaths and hand holding before shes back to herself. Her lungs feel refreshed and her limbs are still weak. But her mind is relaxed for the first time in a long time and the lump in her throat is gone. She feels the wind brush her beautiful face and realizes theres cold spots , tears,she thinks as she wipes her cheeks. Then glances at Rachel, her 'sleep' isn't a peaceful one as she frowns and her eyes dance behind her eyelids.

Realising shes wasted precious time, she lifts Rachel timidly and hand under her legs with the other at her back. She watches the red heads face for a second. The impulsive womans head is on her left shoulder and despite her limbs weakness, its hardly an effort as Rachel has a light weight."Ivy."Rachel breathes causing Ivy to tense.'A nightmare about me.'The Vampire thinks sadly. But then a sleepy smile blooms on Rachels face and she tucks her head into the crook of Ivys chin. The Demon sighs contently before nuzzling Ivys neck while a purr comes from somewhere within her at the contact. Ivy frowns at the similarity between her Love's purr and the one she'd caught from herself earlier._The sound of my purring vibrates from my only bra-clad chest as I suck on her neck. Her leg rubs my thigh and I purr all the louder, my inner Vampire using the purr to make it known,this is my mate. To tell me they're will never be another like her. Shes not just my equal I realized with another purr,shes my True equal.I suck harder, the scent of her arousal making me dizzy..._Ivy snapped back to reality, confused and most definitely aroused. Her eyes widen when she remembers the lack of memory from last night. Rachels purr decreases but its still there if you listen with Vampire hearing.'Well at least the nightmare isn't about me.'She thought tiredly before her worry resurfaces and she takes off toward the hospital.'Rachels gonna kill me. But I won't let her possibly die for bloods sake!'

**Ivys POV:**

Its about three hours since I got here. Rachel is having tests run.I'd called Jenks a few minutes ago.I'd called Alice when I'd arrived and she'd said to keep her updated.I'd explained that she'd collapsed but left out the kisses.I'd called Trent as well, he's in a night-long meeting and is going to pick up Alice tomorrow and arrive together. The only person who won't arrive tomorrow is Jenks along with Bis. He'd 'insisted' on coming and are on their way I'm sitting here in the dull and lifeless waiting room, quite simply waiting.I consider myself a patient person but CLEARLY that doesn't extend to Rachels health and well-being. My long, black jeaned, legs are crossed. The room is eerily quiet Rachel is having an MRI and I'm... waitingMyleg is wagging like a dogs tail as I go over the events of the last day.'How in the name of blood did I miss it?Its not like she tried to hide it.'I'm biting my right hands thumb nervously as my others finger taps away on the arm rest. I know how annoying it is but I can't help it,I'm very nervous. People don't collapse for no reason. But when I go over the events of the last few weeks I still don't see any signs.I growl slightly in annoyance.

"Hey there Miss Growly pants!"Jenks snipes as he lands on my shoulder but despite his words,his expression is of worry. He crosses his arms and gives me The Look."Now, did you bite her?"I roll my eyes."No."He gives me a look saying he doesn't believe me. Bis lands on the coffee table in front of me, black. Which means he's worried but has an

different opinion in Jenks question."You did!Thats why shes 'collapsed' cause your a lunker!"He accuses angrily.I know he just needs someone to take it out on. But hes family, so I can't help feeling hurt and slightly betrayed at his lack of trust. But my mouth is shut. It won't do any good to shout at him, I have to be more careful than that.I could say something I'll regret. Jenks isn't thinking like that."I don't know why she stays ya' know that?All you do is hurt her. Shes been in pain for a year because you needed to 'move on'.She never did anything wrong, thats your job. You abandoned her and now you've probably killed her."I hold back the tears as a lump forms in my throat. Theres truth in his words. My guilt makes itself known."I didn't bite her."I say emotionally. Bis is now an unsure grey."Jenks..."He warns, his sad eyes locked on mine with compassion. The Pixy ignores us."She loves you, you know that?She loves you like the fool she is. Who knows why. Shes given you everything. She gave you her trust, her home and her love. Shes given us everything . She'll probably save your soul, even after this. She is the most honest to God, good person I've met.I know you think the same. They're will never be another Rachel Morgan. She gave you everything !She may not have love you the way you want but she loves you with just as much intensity as you want her to. And Ivy...you threw it back in her face."He finishes disappointedly."Jenks!Thats enough!"Bis shouts uncharacteristically as he looks at my heart broken tears running down my overly pale face. Jenks looks to Bis' figure and does a double take at the anger there. His eyes widen as if just realizing what hes said. His eyes land on me and soften.I can tell hes sorry."You're right."I whisper brokenly, shocking them both. Bis lands on my shoulder and hugs me best he can. Its comforting and I see why Rachel likes him. He has a calming effect. Bis is taken aback when I'm quickly back to myself. His face is confused before it lights up and he smiles like a kid at Christmas. He stares at me. His eyes hold knowing but I find when I arch an eyebrow he shakes his head.I huff, slouching into the chair and crossing my arms. Bis' smile widens and I look to find Jenks looking at me strangely."What?"I grunt. They share a glance before simultaneously grinning."You look like Rachel."They chime.I tense and look down,realizing their right.I sit up immediately and uncross my arms. Theysnicker Andjust like that every thing is light and normal."Don't breathe a word Bug!"He cackles."Whats in it for me?"Damn Pixies." A bottle of honey."He snorts."Two and a visit to the new garden centre."I growl, crossing my arms and slouching again."Fine."I blink."Damn it!"I snap as I stand vamp quick and back away from the chair like its a wild animal.I lean on the wall instead as a smug Jenks lands on my shoulder. Jenks suddenly looks sad."I'm sorry for what I said."I shake my head."Don't be, every word was true."I tense."Except for the biting."I add quickly. He looks suspicious."How about this;I'll ask the lunker when she wakes. If you bit her-I pix you. If not, I owe you an apology and...I convince Rachel to stop using your towels."I smirk."I knew it!That Witchy Demon and she denied it.(I point at myself.)TO-MY-FACE!"Jenks chuckles."I was kiddin' I wouldn't be able to make her stop. Your on your own on that one!BUUUT I know a guy who could track down that part you need for your 'Baby'."I grin,delighted.I'd been looking for the part for months but without luck.I nod, knowing one problem is solved.

I swear I would have squeeled if it weren't for the Doctor that came followed by Rachel in a bed being wheeled into the room a few steps from us. The doctor has got brown hair and brown eyes. Hes got a lean body and is wearing the standard white coat. Hes got golden tanned skin and is about my height .

He smiles nicely, removing his glasses."Hello Miss Tamwood you are the one whos listed as Miss Morgans emergency contact."Bis lands on my other shoulder, startling the Doctor. He regains himself."Well, my name is Doctor Howard .I'm Miss Morgans Doctor for today. I've done every test possible. As far as we can tell, shes asleep. Although she doesn't seem to wake up. The only thing to be done is wait. The Medical community doesn't know much of Demons(I tense)but it seems shes very similar to a Witch, as she was born as. Shes perfectly healthy. The only thing I have to say is her blood pressure is quite high, which from her chart is nothing new. But as I said, we wait."His voice is calm."Wait is she in some type of coma?"Jenks asks."No. But the tests done show similarity with short term coma patients. Miss Morgans condition is individually different. She seems to stir for short periods of time and appears quite lucid.I've never seen anything like it."His pager goes off, and he meets my eyes."You can stay with her, one person only. But looks like you won't give us a chance to think otherwise after your 'conversation' with the security guy earlier today."His eyes hold amusement before he sprints off,leaving the scent of redwood lingering.'Ah thats why I like him.'I sigh and without a word head for Rachels room.

**Third PoV:**

Its been twenty minutes since they spoke with Doctor Howard. The sun won't rise yet, it being only three AM Rachel 'sleeps', however not peacefully.

Meanwhile her Best Friend sits beside her at the chair adjacent to the bed. Shes leaning her head on a fist, her hair is obscuring her face, in a motion-if Rachel were awake-the red head would realize has stolen her heart,again. Ivy stares at Rachels troubled form, mentally urging her to wake. As if,if she stares long enough, her Love will open her eyes. The efforts are in vain however.

.Jenks is seated on the window sill. His legs hanging over it, swinging as he looks at his unconscious friend. His arms are crossed and his devil-may-care

features are pinched in worry.

Bis, meanwhile, is stretched out on one of the electric lights hanging from the ceiling. The blue casts a unearthly glow across his grey features. As the lights are stretched out parallel to each other-going from a blank wall to the wall opposite ,where the bed is-his face is looking straight down at his Bonded partner.

Rachels brows are furrowed. Her red mane of hair splayed out on the pillow, in a way that Ivy finds hypnotising. Rachels pink lips are pressed together as if in pain. The Demons eyelids dance as she struggles against an non-existent attacker. From what Ivy can see, her legs and arms' muscles twitch every once in a while, as if running from her attacker. Suddenly she gasps, bolting upright, it plunges everyone out of their thoughts as they tense.

Ivy moves quickly, edging on Vamp speed, to sit directly in front of head whips from right to left giving everyone whip-lash as she searches for her invisible tormentor. Her eyes are cloudy but lucid. The green eyes are teary as they land on Ivys alert form."Ivy?"She chokes The next thing the Vampire knows is the Demons fear flashes out of existence as Rachel practically leaps into Ivys arms she clings to Ivy desperately, as if her life depends on it. Ivys arms quickly embrace the red head. The former Witch involuntarily sighs and relaxes into the embrace as her friend traces soothing patterns on her lowerback Butthen she re-catches the situation and clings tighter to the black haired womansneck Ivysconcernconcern grows as she tightens her grip. The scent Rachel has come to know so well calms her fear but not fully.

Rachel draws back a bit,to look into Ivys warm brown eyes and has to restrain from kissing the woman but this isn't the time.'I don't know if there will be a time.'She thinks sadly. Ivy cups her cheeks, sensing her fear thats still present."Dear Heart, whats wrong?"The tone of voice is coaxingly gentle. With a clatter of wings Jenks lands on Ivys shoulder, causing Rachel-despite herself- to smile."Yeah Rache' just tell Ivy whats wrong."His voice is of that fatherly softness that he only uses in times when a gentle push is needed.

The red haired woman focuses her gaze on Ivy. The Living vampireis troubled at the hysteric panic she finds in those beautiful green eyes."I don't know.(Her tears fall)Something is very wrong."Ivy frowns, but knows Rachels instincts are usually right."Something is _wrong _Ivy.(She shakes her head repeatedly)Very, very wrong.I can sense it. It feels like when I was possessed but different. Somethings wrong with me Ivy."She starts crying hysterically and Ivy impulsively brings her into a hug."Shhh...everythings gonna be okay...shhh...everythings gonna be okay..."She repeats as she rubs her Dear Hearts back soothingly. Jenks shares a glance with her as he lands on her chair.

Rachel finally falls asleep again and Ivy gently lowers her Love to her pillows, tucking her in. She leaves a lingering kiss on her forehead before straightening. Ivy sighs, her eyes landing on Bis' understanding face from above. She looks from him to finally Jenks. She jumps, startled at his blue eyes hold understanding as his smile is affectionate at the scene before him. Ivys hand unknowingly intertwines with Rachels and he grins happily."What?"Bis' face lights up when the same understanding comes tohisfriend Jenks'face is ablaze in amazement as he grins. The Pixys very blue eyes meet Bis' grey."No Panty whorin' way!"Bis nods. Jenks bursts out laughing in a way nobody but Matilda had ever heard. Jenks' eyes are loving as they find a both,confused and annoyed,Ivy. Jenks,despite his troubles lately with dust, lets out a burst of blinding colours alike a firework, something none had seen. The overjoyed Pixy is dancing now, like he's drunk on honey. Bis shakes his head in amusement. Something that Ivy has none of.

"WHAT!?"She shouts, her eyes black in anger. Rachel groans slightly at the noise and squeezes Ivys hand. Ivys features unknowingly soften. Jenks catches the movements and gains a knowing glint in his sparkling blue eyes. He hadn't felt more alive since Matilda died. This new truth,'Matilda would have been thrilled.'He thought sadly."Nothing."His eyes share Bis' grey-ish gaze. The seductive Vampire huffs."Fine."She re-seats herself in her chair, never letting go of the red heads hand. She shuffles the chair closer to the bed, so her arm isn't stretched so painfully. Being close to Rachel and having this new hope brings her an emotion she hadn't felt since Kist'

was alive. Real happiness .

In a clatter of wings and pants, Jenks reclaims his former spot at the window and plops himself into the flowerpot. After a few minutes, snoring can be heard.

Bis soon follows his lead and then Ivy is left alone with tired limbs and heavy eyes. She strokes the top of Rachels hand,she can't help it. The skin is so silky and tempting. Ivy listens and smiles when she finds a low purr resonating from her Dear Heart that soon follows a

content smile on her-in Ivys opinion-perfect face. She watches, transfixed in the beauty of her sleeping Dear Heart. Rachel turns on her side, facing the Vampire. After a minute, as if sensing her presence, she opens her green eyes, that even when sleepy seem more alive than anything Ivy has ever seen. Rachel finds Ivys emotional pools of scorching brown. Rachel pulls on her hand, not taking 'no' for an answer,she whips the sheets back, inviting her for comfortable sleep. Ivys face shows her uncertainty, she knaws her bottom lip and her eyes are hesitant."I give you this."Rachel whispers, knowing they'd be the only words that would get Ivy her sleep. The Tamwood Vampires eyes widen at the familiar words and the chains of a blissful memory sway in her mind,drawing her attention but Ivy adamantly silences them. She nods, still unsure but knowing that Rachel is fine with it. She unzips her leather boots before leaving them under her chair. Rachel smiles in a familiar way."OCD nutjob."She mutters under her breath.A ghost of a smirk paints the Vampires face before she rolls her eyes."I can hear you."She whispers stonily as she takes off her jeans. They slip down her flawless creamy legs before pooling at her feet quietly. Ivys movements are unconsciously seductive and provocative. Rachels mouth hangs as her eyes widen. The Demons pulse leaps in tandem with her heart as she flushes.A smirk forms on Ivys face at the new but familiar scent of arousal.'Its like one of those chocolates that have orange chips. Mmm thats divine.'She thought as she hangs her dark jeans on the back of the chair.'Damn those legs.'Rachel scolded inwardly.

The bed is quite big as she moves over, giving space for Ivy. The Living Vamp slides in with grace that makes Rachel swallow and Ivy pulls the covers over them again and makes herself comfy as she faces Rachel.

Rachel turns her back to her and Ivys heat drops. She pushes back the tears as Ivy feels their unreasonable. The raven headed woman sighs before closing her eyes as she warms up. She hears Rachel move and then feels the red headed womans back at her front. The warmth helps soothe her slightly aching heart.

Rachel turns her head in Ivys direction. Rachel can feel the heat of her body against the other womans. But her face...its sad. Her Beautiful Ivy is sad, she frowns;' Not if I can help it.'She turns to lie on her back and cups Ivys face, startling her eyes open before leaning

down and kissing Ivys pouty lips.A hand snakes around her waist as the kiss creates warm tingles.'God, I am so in love with this girl.'Rachel thinks blissfully to herself. She knows that if she lets Ivy deepen the kiss she won't stop this. So,she savours Ivys sweet orange-y taste before backing out to lean her forehead against Ivys with a sigh. She can smell Ivys heavenly scent.A mix of Vamp pheromones,Vamp incense, ash and that Turned 'Pure Ivy' scent. She enhales it like an addict as she doses, she opens her eyes for a split second to see a happy smile on a sleepy Ivy.' Not if I can help it. Damn straight.'She feels Ivy nuzzle her neck where her tattoo is and can't help how good it feels to have her in her arms as her whole body tingles. She dips her head into Ivys hair, placing a kiss that makes Ivys heart soar. The last thing Rachel hears is that wonderful purr coming from Ivy. Being so close to her, Ivy can hear Rachels purr increase with her own 'Its different',she realizes, to a Vamps. Its more powerful and animalistic.'How did she say Vampires were created a few days ago?'She thought before sleep claimed its next victim.

**Third POV:**(Somwhere in The Hollows)

Markei Murphy shoved opent he doors to the 'Oldie Irish Pub' with subltey. The pub smelled of beer that inspired his stomach to churn. The pub was dark and frequented by Witches,not that he cared , he just wanted his pay. He'd texted his current Boss that he hit the jackpot. This is to be the meet. Wrinkling his nose, the private investigator shuffled his lanky body toward a man at the bar that he recognized as his newest Boss. He sits down on the stool and takes a cigarette out and lights it. With a puff, he glances at the Undead. He takes the folder out of his bag and slides it across the bar. The clean cut man stops it with a cold hand before finishing his scotch. The bustle of customers is loud but Markei can still hear the clang of the glass against the countertop,despite being only human. The suited Vampire opens the file and a very wicked smile forms at the contents."This is more than I could have hoped for,well done ." The Undead man says as he shuffles the photos in order to see the next.

The photos are more than he thought to hope for. Rynn Cormel knew that with them he could finally put a collar around Ivys neck. He knew she won't go against him and try to

reclaim the Camarilla. With these photos ensure Ivys...co-oporeation. Just as, the 'deal' with Rachel guarantees her, although temporary, own obedience.

Looking to the last photo, he takes in the details with detached interest. Rachel has her hands on the collar of Ivys shirt as she kisses her passionately. Ivy hands are hovering,but not touching, Rachels hips. Yes, this'll do. Rynn Cormel smiles slyly at the thought of the events to come. His eyes darkening...

**This chapter is a more of a prequel to the next two and my out of the box idea. Also,a chapter each month,every month-so I'm not in a rush and my writing has better quality,so yeah,a chapter a month,on the dot.**


End file.
